Cosplayer(s)
by kvinnalmaz
Summary: Park Chanyeol, kelas 2 SMA, untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada manusia di dunia nyata. Namun, apa jadinya jika cosplayer cantik Historia Reiss yang dia temui di event Jepang itu bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan Byun Baekhyun, kakak kelasnya di SMA! Fanboy!Chanyeol and Idol!Baekhyun [ChanBaek/YAOI/M for save/ongoing]
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

"Lihat ke sini! _Say cheeseee_!"

"Ah, ini kartu namaku. Jangan sungkan kalau kau ingin menemuiku."

"Kyaa–itu Astolfo! Manisnyaa."

"Anu... Boleh minta foto, Kak?"

Suasana gedung Universitas K begitu ramai di akhir pekan. Dipenuhi teriakan fans, suara snap kamera, dan jeritan fans ketika idolanya memberikan _fan-service_. Benar, _event bunkasai_ rutin setahun sekali.

 _Oops_ , berbeda dengan segala kericuhan di sekitarnya, Park Chanyeol malah menggigil gugup menatap wanita cantik beserta gengnya di seberang sana. Tarik napas, hembuskan, berkali-kali guna menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Duh, Chanyeol deg-degan gila.

Alasannya simpel, di ujung sana rombongan _cosplayer Attack on Titan_ baru saja datang dari pintu utama gedung. Seperti biasa, grup cosplay AoT memang luar biasa, selalu mampu menarik perhatian. Tak hanya member mereka yang berwajah rupawan, juga kepiawaiannya dalam menghayati peran tak bisa dianggap remeh. Beberapa anggota bahkan berhasil memenangkan kontes _cosplay_ tingkat internasional. Wow, kan?

Itulah mengapa tokoh utama kita hanya bisa membeku tanpa berani mendekat, tak seperti para fans pada umumnya yang langsung _ngusel_ hanya demi sebuah tanda tangan. Tenang, Chanyeol bukan tipe _fans hardcore_ yang suka mosing putar-putar lapangan saat lagu favoritnya berkumandang. Dia tipe santai, mencintai idolanya diam-diam, memimpikannya kala tidur, menantikannya dalam khayalan. Padahal cuma tokoh 2D, tapi Chanyeol sampai keranjingan seperti itu. Maklum, efek terlalu lama sendiri. Dia jomblo dari lahir kalau kau mau tau.

Kenapa Chanyeol jomblo? Tidak–dia bukannya buruk rupa atau sejenis siswa nakal kurang kerjaan. Chanyeol hanya terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam dunianya, terlalu mencintai karakter 2D-nya, matanya buta kalau menyangkut cewek-cewek tiga dimensi yang jelas-jelas menaruh perhatian pada cowok yang dikenal introver itu. Kepekaannya akan wanita nyata nyaris nol persen.

Di sana, Krista alias Historia Reiss berdiri anggun dengan balutan seragam cokelat khas _Survei Corps_. Yah, dia memang anggota paling mungil dalam rombongannya, namun kecantikannya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, pengunjung _bunkasai_ makin menempel sampai tidak bisa gerak. Meski begitu, Historia masih menebar senyum pada semua fans yang ribut meminta foto bersama.

Walaupun posisisnya menyampingi Chanyeol dan jarak antar mereka lumayan terpisah jauh, Chanyeol tahu jelas mata sipit itu melengkungkan senyum tulus. Historia Reiss benar-benar mencintai _fans_ -nya, tak seperti tokoh Levi yang –entah memang angkuh atau hanya mendalami peran– menatap datar barisan manusia dengan kamera di tangan.

Tiba-tiba saja Historia Reiss berbalik badan. Dan seketika itu pula mata keduanya bertemu, menatap Chanyeol kaget, sepersekian detik kemudian, raut kekagetannya berubah menjadi berseri dengan senyum manis yang membuat Chanyeol berdegup semakin kencang.

 _Ugh... Historia Reiss terlalu manis, terlalu indah, terlalu bersinar! Dia–dewiku!_

Senyumannya mematikan. Memberikan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan dari jantungnya yang terus berdesir. Mengirimkan getaran aneh yang langsung direspon otak jeniusnya dengan sebuah pemikiran mencurigakan;

 _Dia–Park Chanyeol, telah jatuh cinta pada siapapun orang dalam sosok Historia Reiss di hadapannya saat ini._


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal

Ma-manis sekali Dewiku ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)** milik **Kvinnalmaz**

 **.**

 **KOI WA NANAIRO SHICHIHENGE** milik **Deco Yamano**

 **.**

 **EXO** milik **Tuhan, orang tua dan fans mereka**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) :**

YAOI, BL, BXB, HOMO, M-rated, typo(s), kalimat baku/tak baku, serta tidak baik untuk _anti-yaoi._

 _ **You have been warned**_

Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan tokoh atau memplagiat _manga_ yang bersangkutan, hanya untuk konsumsi imajinasi semata.

 **.**

Don't be plagiarism!

 **.**

 _italic = flashback, bahasa hati dan bahasa asing, penekanan, serta apapun yang berhubungan dengan asupan yaoi (couple yaoi,judul komik, anime, seiyuu, blcd, doujin)_

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

 **Chapter 1 - Awal**

 _( Awal pertemuan yang mengubah kehidupan )_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi derum mesin jahit terhenti setelah berjam-jam roda ya tak henti berputar. Sesosok lelaki tinggi tersenyum puas, menatap mahakaryanya dalam-dalam sebelum memotong jalinan benang di ujung kain.

"A-akhirnya selesai!" ia menyeru girang kemudian memeluk jaket _Survei Corps_ hasil kerja kerasnya seminggu belakangan ini sambil lompat berputar-putar mirip bocah. Sedikit bersyukur otaknya lumayan encer untuk mencerna segala tutorial di _Wetube_ akhir-akhir ini, dan juga terima kasih kepada siapapun yang menetapkan mata pelajaran tata busana sebagai pelajaran tambahan kala SMP. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti saat mengerjakan seragam impiannya mengingat statusnya sebagai _newbie_ di dunia jahit-menjahit.

Ia menggulum bibir bawahnya menahan jeritan puas, rautnya memerah, berseri-seri mengangkat jaket cokelat berbordir dua sayap kebebasan yang menyimbolkan kekuatan manusia melawan monster bernama Titan, sebelum akhirnya kembali locat-loncat kegirangan. Chanyeol tak sabar menunggu akhir pekan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan memakai kostum baru.

Sebenarnya, sih, Chanyeol belum bisa _move on_ dari karakter Kirito yang digelutinya saat _event cosplay_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya mendadak banting stir memilih karakter Eren ketika tidak sengaja menonton episode terbaru Attack on Titan season 2 di laptop kakaknya beberapa bulan terakhir. Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku melongo melihat sosok Krista yang begitu menawan dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik. Rambut pirangnya berkibar indah saat menunggang kuda dan melesat di antara pepohonan dengan 3DMG, juga sifat perhatiannya dan kasih sayangnya benar-benar mirip waifu impian. Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol langsung jatuh cinta pada karakter Krista di depan laptop.

Mulai dari sana, Chanyeol kepo dengan Krista yang ternyata bernama asli Historia Reiss itu. Semua seri _Attack on Titan_ dari season pertama sampai OVA tidak penting juga dia _download_ buat cari _scene_ Historia doang . Berkeliling ke semua toko buku tanpa lelah guna mencari komik AoT dari awal sampai terakhir terbit. Mengumpulkan _action figure_ Historia sampai-sampai meja belajarnya penuh barang-barang _wibu_. Duh, kalau sudah begini, ibunya pun tak bisa menghentikan obsesi Chanyeol akan makhluk 2D bernama Historia Reiss.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan akun **@_bbaekpuppy04** di salah satu media sosial ternama. Namanya saja sudah unyu begitu, apalagi orang aslinya. Chanyeol senyum-senyum mengingatnya. Rupanya dia adalah salah satu _cosplayer_ Historia Reiss yang cukup terkenal. Namanya melalangbuana di dunia perwibuan, terutama dikalangan fans _Attack on Titan_.

Ah, Chanyeol rela _stalk_ akunnya sampai mentok paling bawah sambil tak lupa memberikan tanda cinta dan komentar manis di setiap _post_ yang dia temukan.

Ternyata tak hanya Historia Reiss saja yang menjadi karakter utama BaekPuppy- _san_ –Chanyeol akan menyebutnya begitu mulai sekarang– tapi ada karakter Asuna Yuuki yang tak lain merupakan pasangan Kirigaya Kazuto alias Kirito –yang pernah dia pakai sebelumnya. Juga karakter Rize Kamishiro yang sering dipasangkan dengan tokoh utama Kaneki Ken –yang lagi-lagi pernah Chanyeol pakai maskernya di awal-awal ia menggeluti _cosplay_. Dan masih banyak lagi karakter _cosplay_ BaekPuppy- _san_ yang mayoritas adalah tokoh-tokoh paling cantik di dunia _anime_.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, siapapun manusia yang bersembunyi dibalik akun cosplayer ini memang sangat menawan. Unggahannya membuat Chanyeol berdebar berkali-kali lipat tiap scrool. Namun sayangnya, dari ratusan unggahan **@_bbaekpuppy04** tak ditemukan satupun foto aslinya. Apa mungkin BaekPuppy-san memisahkan kehidupan nyata dengan dunia cosplay? Kalau benar, berarti BaekPuppy-san merupakan sosok yang dewasa. Tak seperti Chanyeol yang mencampuradukkan _real live_ dan _cosplay_ , sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana nyata mana 2D. Duh, Chanyeol jadi makin mengidolakannya.

 _Well_ , apapun itu. Semoga saja BaekBunny-san masih mau berlama-lama memakai karakter Historia Reiss. Karena bagaimanapun, Historia memang cocok dengan Eren Jeager. Dengan dirinya. Chanyeol jadi grogi sendiri. Jangan-jangan dirinya sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan pemilik akun **@_bbaekpuppy04** itu. Waduh, Chanyeol _blushing_ membayangkannya.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol, berdiri gugup dengan kaki bergetar sempurna. Kamera di tangan bahkan nyaris jatuh karena seluruh badannya diserang tremor mendadak saat mendekati _waifu_ impian. Keringat sebiji jagung berlomba turun membasahi muka. Untung saja Chanyeol dikaruniai wajah rupawan, jadi tak perlu ada polesan bedak untuk membentuk karakter Eren yang ia perbankan. Bahaya kalau sampai luntur, bisa-bisa wajah gantengnya comot sana-sini.

" _Ehem_ –permisi... Anu.. itu..." Suaranya juga ikutan menghilang. Waduh, ke mana perginya sosok Eren Jeager yang _pecicilan_ tak tahu malu di komik-komik. Kalau begini, Chanyeol bisa dicap amatiran oleh dewinya karena tak mampu memerankan sosok Eren dengan baik. Kesan pertama yang sangat buruk, Chanyeol gak mau!

Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Historia Reiss memiliki indra pendengar yang baik. Terbukti dari jaraknya yang lumayan jauh, Historia menatapnya bingung, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis sampai mata sipitnya melengkung. _Ma-manis sekali Dewiku ini_. Chanyeol sampai harus memencet hidungnya untuk mencegah mimisan mendadak.

"Itu... Bolehkah aku mengambil fotomu?" Chanyeol tersenyum terlampau lebar sambil menunjuk kamera di tangan kanan. Mukanya memerah, jadi mirip om-om pedo pengincar bocah-bocah tak bersalah.

"Oh... "

 _Waduh. Bahaya!_

Dari suaranya saja, Historia Reiss tampak kecewa. Masa cuman dibalas 'oh', kan sakit. Tapi, apa mungkin Chanyeol mengganggu acara foto bersamanya dengan para penggemar? Chanyeol terlalu kegirangan bertemu idola, sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar sedikit menjijikkan. Ia tak mau kalau _image_ pertama bertemu sang dewi hancur gara-gara kegugupan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tidak mau! Mendadak aura di sekitar Chanyeol menjadi berat. Chanyeol galau pemirsa.

"Ah, foto bersama, kan? Boleh, tentu saja!" suara manis Historia membuyarkan lamunan suramnya. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol berdebar tambah kencang. Aura positif Historia mengirimkan sinyal cinta pada hatinya yang menggalau. Bunga sakura imajiner beguguran dengan _background_ pink penuh cinta. Senyuman tampan (bodoh) menghiasi raut kegirangannya. Historia hanya terkikik awkward sepanjang sesi foto bersama, takut-takut kalau mulut pria berseragam Survei Corps itu akhirnya sobek mirip karakter Eren versi Titan.

"Gantian, _woy_! Ingat banyak yang _ngantri_ , jangan _fanboying_ _ajon_!"

Di sisi kiri dan kanan, _fans_ brutal Historia melancarkan aksinya. Tidak terima Eren gadungan itu menghabiskan waktu lumayan lama hanya untuk berfoto. Memberikan ultimatum pada Chanyeol yang masih melagang-layang di dunia khayalan.

Sepertinya Chanyeol masih tidak sadar, jadi Historia yang ambil komando, sebelum nanti penggemarnya melempari Chanyeol dengan alat tajam.

"Apa aku boleh meminta foto bersamamu?"

"Huh?!"

Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang kaget, tapi semua penggemar Historia juga nampak kecewa. Karena mereka tahu, jarang sekali BaekPuppy meminta foto bersama, kecuali memang dirinya tertarik dengan sosok yang diperankannya.

" _Eum, because you are cosplaying Eren Jeager, right? You, know. I love him_ ," suara Historia yang sedikit cempereng menambah tremor di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Pilihannya menatap wajah Historia salah besar karena yang terjadi malah gempa vip di badannya semakin menggila.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi. Kalimat terakhir?

 _I love him_ _I love HIM_ _I love Eren_

Artinya, Historia Reiss _suka_ dengannya!

Maksudnya dengan Eren –karakter yang dibawakannya. _Woah_ , ia tidak bisa membayangkan ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini.

 _I love you, too._ Maunya, sih, bilang begitu. Tapi apa daya, Chanyeol hanya orang asing bagi BaekPuppy- _san_. Sungguh tidak sopan mengungkapkan rasa cintamu pada orang yang baru pertama kali ditemui, kan?

" _G-g-glady_." _Yeah_ , hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Itupun juga sambil terbata-bata.

Historia Reiss lagi-lagi melemparkan senyuman mematikannya. Senyuman yang benar-benar mirip Historia asli di anime. Watak dan postur mereka juga sama. Tidak diragukan lagi, BaekPuppy- _san_ memang Historia Reiss yang ideal. Hati Chanyeol seperti di panah untuk kedua kalinya. Bahagia sekali saat idolamu mengajakmu berfoto bersama, sampai-sampai Chanyeol ingin menangis memeluk kakaknya.

"Ah, senangnya. Terima kasih, Eren- _kun_!"

 **.**

Chanyeol insomnia.

Fakta bahwa tadi siang baru saja bertemu sang idola membuatnya tambah susah hanya untuk memejamkan mata. Senyumnya bahkan semakin melebar tiap kali melihat wallpaper handphone-nya. Wallpaper eksklusif foto Historia Reiss yang dia jepret sendiri. Sederhana memang, tapi kalau BaekPuppy- _san_ yang memerankannya, semuanya jadi luar biasa. BaekPuppyy- _san_ hanya berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan menggenggam kuat-kuat pedang panjang berbodi super tipis yang terhubung dengan seperangkat alat terbang bernama _3D Manuver Gear_. Senyumannya juga simpel, bukan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berdebar, namun senyum simpul nan tegas khas anggota _Survei Corps_.

Lampu notifikasi ungu berkedip di bagian atas layar ponsel dekat dengan kamera utama, satu notifikasi dari akun Instangram rupanya. Hmm, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang meng-upload foto lewat tengah malam seperti ini? Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing.

Baru saja mau meletakkan _smartphone_ di atas meja kecil samping ranjang, satu nama tak asing membuatnya nyaris menjerit kaget.

 ** _@_bbaekpuppy04_** _tagged you in a post._

 _A-a-apa?!_

Benar. Chanyeol tidak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Di postingan paling awal, memang ada fotonya dengan BaekPuppy- _san_. Mereka tampak serasi dengan balutan busana _Survei Corps_ identik dan sama-sama memegang pedang 3DMG dengan pose andalan. Chanyeol dengan wig cokelat tuanya dan BaekPuppy- _san_ dengan rambut pirangnya. Chanyeol jadi heran, rambut itu wig atau memang rambut asli? Halus dan lembut, walaupun Chanyeol hanya melihat tanpa menyentuh.

" _that's photo we took looks amazing! I am looking forward to the event this week. See you!_ **_@real_pcy_** "

Tak ada yang aneh dengan postingan itu. Cuma berisi keinginan mengikuti acara minggu ini. Hanya saja...

... secara tidak langsung, BaekPuppy- _san_ mengajanya menghadiri _event_ bersama, kan? Yang artinya...

Kencan?!

Dan Park Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan teriakannya lagi.

"YA TUHAN! AKU HARAP AKHIR PEKAN SEGERA DATANG!!"

"PARK CHANYEOL, DIAM ATAU KU SUMPAL MULUT BESARMU DENGAN _LIGHT NOVEL_ TERBARU!!"

"A-A-AMPUN, _NOONA_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **(a/n)**

 **Wetube** : plesetan dari Youtube

 **Instangram** : plesetan dari Instagram

Hay semuanya

FF ini terinspirasi dari manga yang sudah disebutkan di awal tadi. Jadi, jangan berpikir kalau saya mencontek karya orang lain, ya :") sebisa mungkin akan bedakan dengan karya aslinya. _Wish me luck!_

Ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat siapapun yang sudah mereview, fave, follow atau tak sengaja membaca _fict_ abal ini. Maaf, gak bisa bales satu-satu TT

Saya buat kebut-kebutan dan langsung dipost, jadi maaf kalau garing atau ada _typo_. Sekiranya saya mohon untuk bisa di- _review_ :')

Oke, ku rasa cukup. _See you when I see you_

Next chapter : **Chapter 3 - Kencan?!**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 11 Mei 2018**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kencan!

_"Jadi, apa kalian berpacaran?! Kalian cocok, seperti sepasang kekasih!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)** milik **Kvinnalmaz**

 **KOI WA NANAIRO SHICHIHENGE** milik **Deco Yamano**

 **EXO** milik **Tuhan, orang tua dan fans mereka**

 **.**

 **Don't be plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

 **Chapter 3 - Kencan?!**

 _(Chanyeol berani bersumpah, senyuman BaekPuppy-san benar-benar berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya)_

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol memandang foto dirinya dalam akun BaekPuppy- _san_. Foto BaekPuppy- _san_ yang tersenyum begitu manis bersanding dengan dirinya yang — _err_ tersenyum terlalu lebar, mirip orang bodoh kalau mau jujur. Walaupun Chanyeol memang tampan, tapi kalau cengiran idiotnya benar-benar idiot, mau diapakan juga tetap idiot, kan? Nah loh, lihat berapa kata idiot yang ditulis di atas sana.

Berkat senyuman bodohnya, banyak juga _followers_ BaekPuppy- _san_ menghujatnya, mengatakan bahwa mukanya terlalu idiot untuk bisa berfoto bersama idola. Kejam memang, tapi Chanyeol sudah tahan banting. Ini mah belum apa-apa ketimbang pengalamannya ditinggal nikah _waifu_ impian, pedih jenderal. _Well_ , tak jarang juga komentar positif mampir di foto yang menyebut _username_ nya tersebut, berkata bahwa **real_pcy** cocok dengan **_bbaekpuppy04**. Membaca komentarnya saja Chanyeol sudah _doki-doki_ , merinding diskon sampai ubun-ubun. Diberkatilah siapapun anda yang mendukung _ChanBaek couple_. Ehehe, nama _couple_ -nya saja sudah cocok begitu, seperti sudah ditakdirkan bersama. _ChanBaek_. _ChanBaek_. _ChanBaek_. Chanyeol tak pernah mendengar nama gabungan seindah itu. Rasanya Chanyeol sampai ingin menangis saking bahagianya.

Kalau saja tombol _like_ tak hanya satu, Chanyeol pasti akan _spam like_ sampai jemarinya patah. Sumpah, ia seneng banget. Berkali-kali ia membaca _caption_ sang idola, berkali-kali pula ia mencoba mencari jawaban. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tak habis pikir mengapa BaekPuppy- _san_ mau mengunggah foto dengan dirinya, yang notabene adalah _cosplayer_ kelas bawah —walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita, tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus _dia_? _Kenapa harus Chanyeol_.

Bukannya tidak senang atau apa. Nyatanya malah Chanyeol tidak jadi tidur malam itu karena kegirangan. Ia baru bisa menggapai dunia mimpi tepat pukul setengah empat pagi, dan hasilnya adalah kantung matanya semakin menghitam. _Fuck off,_ siapa yang peduli dengan kantong mata jika kau mendapat sesuatu yang begitu membahagiakan sampai-sampai Chanyeol bersumpah, cengiran bodohnya masih terpampang sampai minggu depan.

Tidak—dia bukan sejenis manusia alay yang gila perhatian. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol itu _introvert_. Jadi jelas, diperlakukan berbeda dengan sang idola berdampak pada kejiwaannya. _Well_ , hawa keberadaan Chanyeol itu tipis, tapi tak lebih tipis pebasket bersurai _baby blue_ dari SMA Seirin. Tak jarang dia dilupakan oleh teman sekelasnya gara-gara Chanyeol yang terlalu menutup diri. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlalu gugup mengajak bicara rekan-rekannya. Bahkan dengan teman sebangkunya pun ia hanya membicarakan pasal urusan sekolah, tak lebih. Chanyeol bahkan sering lupa siapa nama teman sebangkunya —karena hanya memanggilnya _'hei'_. Namanya Xi Lu Man kalau tidak salah, pindahan dari Cina—atau Hongkong. Eh, Chanyeol baru sadar temannya itu punya nama yang sedikit— _err_ aneh, terkesan ambigu gitu. Pengucapannya mirip makhluk astral dari film horor. Ah, entahlah, Chanyeol benar-benar lupa.

Tapi apapun itu, Chanyeol sungguh bersyukur ia memilih _genre_ yang sama dengan sang idola. Sejenis _anime action_ dan sedikit bumbu _horror/thriller_. Dan berkat _Attack on Titan_ , akhirnya Chanyeol bisa bertemu dengan BaekPuppy- _san_ , idolanya, dewinya.

Ah. Ia jadi ingat pasal kencannya dengan sang idola di Universitas L salam _event cosplay_ akhir pekan ini. Ah, bukan kencan sebenarnya. Hanya _event_ biasa dan Chanyeol kebetulan diajak berpartisipasi langsung oleh bintang tamu.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol masih bingung, dari mana BaekPuppy- _san_ bisa mendapatkan akun _Instangram_ nya. Sepanjang yang diingat, Chanyeol tak pernah menyebut _username_ nya dari akun manapun. Tapi kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba BaekPuppy- _san_ bisa me _mention_ nya. Duh, Chanyeol jadi makin penasaran. Lebih baik tanyakan saja langsung padanya besok.

 _And finally, that fucking awesome day_ —tiba. Akhir pekan. Dan artinya, kencannya akan segera dimulai. _Ehem—kencan._

Chanyeol di sana, berjalan mondar-mandir mirip bocah nyasar. Memang _nyasar_ sebenarnya. Ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi Universitas L yang ternyata luar biasa luasnya. Tak heran Chanyeol yang buta arah —dan tak berani bertanya dengan panitia yang sibuk mengangkut tempat sampah—hanya bisa berjalan mengelilingi taman air mancur yang menjadi ikon kampus, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia berputar-putar.

Dihitung dari awal ia janjian dengan BaekPuppy- _san_ lewat DM Instangram, sudah terhitung empat puluh lima menit dia tersesat. Dan mungkin juga, BaekPuppy- _san_ sudah selesai berdandan. Ingat, dia berdandan untuk _cosplay_ , bukan untuk dirinya. Duh, Chanyeol jadi pudung. Semoga saja Dewinya tidak melupakan janji ketemuan hari ini. TT

"Woah!"

Sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang, mengagetinya dengan gundukan empuk di belakang punggung. Chanyeol bersumpah itu mesti _anu_. Ya, _anu_. Gini-gini Chanyeol ya pernah nonton _ecchi_. Tak sengaja sebenarnya, salah pencet _genre_ lebih tepatnya. Dan fakta tentang ditabrak— _ehem_ — _oppai_ itulah yang membuat ia langsung membalik badan gugup dengan muka _blushing_ sempurna.

Dan apa yang didapatkan, dia melihat BaekPuppy- _san_ berdiri di belakangnya, lengkap dengan make-up dan kostum Historia Reiss. Cantik sekali, sampai Chanyeol tak sempat berkedip memandangnya. _Ja-jadi... Itu tadi o-o-oppainya BaekPuppy-san? Wah! Mungil sekali._ Chanyeol cengar-cengir mirip orang gila.

"Maaf, ya. Aku mengagetkanmu."

Dan siapa yang bisa marah kalau yang menabraknya adalah sang idola. Apalagi ia tengah tersenyum manis dengan dandanan seperti itu—kostum Historia Reiss andalan dan make-up tipis. Chanyeol sudah gak kuat hanya untuk menahan napas.

" _Ahaha_ —apa kau ketakutan—" katanya lanjut ketawa. Duh, BaekPuppy- _san_ jadi makin imut. Walappun Chanyeol yang jadi korban ditertawakan—tapi sumpah, ia rela di _bully_ terus-terusan hanya untuk melihat senyuman manis itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Chanyeol sampai terlalu gugup untuk bisa menjawab perkataannya. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa, "ha–haha..." lagi, mirip orang idiot.

" _Err_ –" Sang idola memandang illfeel, memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerucut lucu, bingung dengan tawa ambigu Chanyeol sepertinya.

" _An-anyway—your clothes... Are–are cute!_ "

BaekPuppy- _san_ membulatkan matanya semakin bingung. Bibirnya masih mengerucut imut. _Hanya baju saja?_ Sepersekian detik kemudian raut bingung sepenuhnya terganti dengan senyuman super yang membekukan hati Chanyeol. Seingatnya, Chanyeol sudah sarapan pagi ini. Tapi kenapa ada kawanan kupu-kupu terbang di rongga perutnya?

" _I got here early. So, I got dressed first._ " Chanyeol mah apa atuh. Disenyumin dikit aja udah gemeteran, apalagi diserang dengan senyuman super.

E-eh? Sudah dari tadi ya. " _Oh, I see_. Ma-maaf, ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu— _ku_?" katanya tidak yakin. Apa benar BaekPuppy- _san_ menunggunya? Menunggu Chanyeol? Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak mau _kepedean_.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku tidak terlalu lama menunggu juga," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Berapa sih pasokan senyumnya, kenapa harus terlalu sering tersenyum. Bukannya melarang, Chanyeol hanya takut jantungnya bermasalah karena terlalu cepat berdetak. Apalagi senyuman sang idola berefek luar biasa untuk keselamatan hatinya.

"Ma-maksudku—kau tau, tidak baik membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu."

" _Hmm?_ "

Eh? Ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, kah? Bagian mana yang salah? Bukannya wanita tak suka menunggu, ya? Soalnya, Chanyeol sering lihat cewek _tsundere_ ngambek menunggu cowoknya saat kencan di _anime romance. Mu-mungkin Dewiku bukan sejenis wanita tsundere?_

"Ah, kau ini sopan sekali— _hehe_ , "

Suara tawa lembut mengalun dari arah depan. Suara tawanya merdu sekali, Chanyeol sampai terhipnotis mendengarnya. Bahaya! Bahaya! Jantungnya harus segera diselamatkan, Chanyeol harus kabur secepatnya!

" _Err_ —aku akan berganti secepatnya, secepat kilat!" _aku tak akan membiarkan seorang dewi menunggu lagi._

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah hilang di belokan, meninggalkan BaekPuppy- _san_ yang melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

" _Take your time!_ "

 **.**

Benar, tak sampai 15 menit, Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi. Seragam cokelat muda yang dijahit sendiri dengan 3D Manuver Gear yang membingkai sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya menjadi hiasan, menandakan dirinya adalah cosplayer _Survey Corps_. Yeah, walaupun harus ada acara tersesat–lagi, tapi untungnya Chanyeol kembali dengan selamat. Sekarang, tujuannya adalah mencari BaekPuppy- _san_.

Suara teriakan riuh menggema dari arah pintu masuk, di depan air mancur tempat Chanyeol tersesat tadi. Banyak orang berkerumun di sana, membuat Chanyeol jadi penasaran. Siapa yang menjadi objek kerumunan, sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dan matanya membuat kala _cosplayer_ itu berbalik badan, dan Chanyeol tahu, Historia Reiss ada di sana. Menjadi pusat perhatian– _lagi_.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. BaekPuppy- _san_ tersenyum tipis, kemudian melambai lagi, mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Bisa mati kehabisan napas kalau sampai ia terjebak dalam kerumunan itu.

"Hey, kenapa?" Entah bagaimana ceritanya, BaekPuppy- _san_ sudah di depan mata. Memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, namun masih sarat dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Eren- _kun_. Seperti biasa."

Chanyeol yang dipuji mah bisa apa, cuman bisa mesem-mesem mirip perawan mau dilamar. _Btw_ , ia tak suka nama itu, seperti bukan dirinya saja. "Terima kasih, _eum_ —aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol!"

"Ah, maaf. Kau belum pernah menyebutkan nama aslimu, sih. Jadi aku hanya memanggilmu Eren-kun."

Tersenyum lagi. Chanyeol ber _kyaa-kyaa_ dalam hati.

Oi, Chanyeol, bukan saatnya _fanboying_. Yang terpenting adalah segera kabur, selamatkan jantungmu selagi mampu! Senyuman itu berbahaya!

Berniat kabur lagi, Chanyeol dengan sigap mencari alasan, "eh, bukan itu. A-apa tidak apa-apa? Ma-maksudku, kau punya banyak _fans_ di sana, jadi apakah aku mengganggu kalian?"

" _Huh_? Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol. Mari ikut denganku!" BaekPuppy-san menarik tangan Chanyeol erat ke arah kerumunan. Dan Chanyeol yakin, sudah tidak ada cara untuk kabur, ia terjebak diantara belasan fans Historia Reiss! Tuhan, tolong hamba-Mu ini. TT

"Permisi, apa kalian bisa mengambil foto kami berdua?" pintanya ramah sembari membungkuk kecil di depan _fans_ yang rata-rata wanita. Chanyeol aman, bukan _fans_ brutal seperti saat pertama bertemu Historia Reiss dulu.

"Click! Click!"

Bunyi-bunyi jepretan kamera mengagetkannya. Jeritan _fangirl_ terdengar jelas di depan mata. Chanyeol _speechlees_ , terserang tremor sampai mata kaki.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka _ErenxHistora_!"

" _Kyaa_! Kalian manis sekali!"

"Jadi, apa kalian berpacaran?! Kalian cocok, seperti sepasang kekasih!"

' _Heeeeeeee,'_ Chanyeol pusing tujuh keliling, untung saja tak sampai jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 _Event_ berakhir petang itu. Event terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol datangi. _E_ _vent_ -nya bersama sang idola, bersama BaekPuppy- _san_.

Dan kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol setelah _event?_ Tenang, Chanyeol masih selamat. Walaupun Chanyeol mungkin harus memeriksakan kesehatan jantungnya malam ini. Sumpah, ya, senyuman BaekPuppy- _san_ san itu benar-benar berbahaya. Seperti racun mematikan, memabukkan dan adiktif. Dan sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah masuk fase _addicted_ , kecanduan sampai tidak bisa lepas barang sedetikpun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol takut. Ia takut kalau perasaan mengidolakannya berubah menjadi perasaan ingin memiliki. Perasaan terobsesi yang akhirnya bisa menyakitnya. Menyakiti keduanya. Chanyeol sadar diri, ia tak pantas bersanding dengan idolanya. BaekPuppy- _san_ itu ibarat dewi, terlalu jauh untuk digapai manusia biasa sepertinya.

 _"Thanks for today!"_

 ** _._**

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol _speechless_. Tergugu mematung memandang karya Tuhan di hadapan. Di hadapannya BaekPuppy- _san_ berdiri. Dengan ransel lumayan besar digendong di punggung—kemungkinan berisi peralatan _make-up_ dan _cosplay_. Dengan kaos oblong putih polos dan jaket cokelat tua. Ia memakai jam tangan cokelat muda dan celana _jeans_ serta sepatu _kets_ cokelat. Berpadu dengan rambut cokelat madunya yang sedikit bergelombang digerai menutup pundak. Tanpa dandanan _make-up_ , begitu sederhana, begitu memikat.

Jadi ini tampilan keseharian BaekPuppy- _san_ di luar _cosplay_. Masih sama. Sama-sama manis. Sama-sama membahayakan kesehatan jantung dan hatinya. Sama-sama membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" BaekPuppy-san bertanya sambil mengecek ponsel.

" _Hmm_ , apa yang biasanya dilakukan setelah selesai _Cosplay_?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengangkat jari telunjuk ke dagu, pose berpikir bak Detective Conan.

Dua buah lampu imajiner menyala terang di atas kedua kepala beda warna, satu ide muncul secara bersamaan, "makan malam!"

 _Duh, sehati sepemikiran, nih, sampai ngomong aja barengan gitu. Kayaknya beneran berjodoh, deh._ Chanyeol cengengesan dalam khayalan.

Chanyeol menatap gugup wanita manis yang duduk di depannya. _Yeah_ , di sinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir kota. Maunya sih Chanyeol mengajak BaekPuppy- _san_ makan malam di restoran mahal. Namun apa daya, minggu ini akhir bulan dan tabungannya lumayan tergerus untuk membeli perlengkapan _cosplay_. Tapi, BaekPuppy- _san_ terlihat senang di sana, masih menggulum senyuman bidadarinya. _Ugh, benar-benar dewi yang sempurna. Ia—ia sosok yang baik, bukan tipe matre dan egois. Aku rasa tak ada salahnya mengajak makan malam di kafe kecil. Ah, sekalian PDKT, Park?_

"Kau masih muda, ya, Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan OOT BaekPuppy- _san_ membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Huh? Bukannya kita seumuran?"

Ragu, BaekPuppy- _san_ meneleng bingung. "Begitu, kah?" tanyanya sebelum kembali menyeruput jus jeruk.

" _Yes, I'm in highschool_."

" _Somewhere around here?_ " Entah kenapa logat Inggris BaekPuppy- _san_ begitu enak didengar. Terkesan mirip bule asli, tegas dan lugas. Tak seperti dirinya yang masih patah-patah kayak bocah bule latihan ngomong.

" _Uh_ , di SMA 1 Yosen," dan jawaban Chanyeol sukses membuat BaekPuppy-san membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Ada apa? Pernah mendengarnya, ya?"

BaekPuppy-san tertawa kecil. " _Ok, then..._ Kita satu sekolah. Dan mungkin aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

" _Huh?!_ " Reaksi super kaget Chanyeol membuat BaekPuppy- _san_ tertawa terbahak. Jemarinya terangkat membingkai mulut. Refleks BaekPuppy-san kalau sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Duh, Chanyeol. Kemana saja selama ini?! Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari ada satu wanita manis bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya! Kalau gak peka mah jangan keterlaluan, Chanyeol. Gawat! _Dosa besar, dosa besar!_

" _Ahaha_ —kau ini lucu sekali. Wajar kalau tidak mengenaliku. Lain kali, aku akan menyapamu di sekolahan, ya, Chanyeol."

"Te-te-tentu saja!" Tangan Chanyeol mengepal di udara, semangatnya membara. Kalau begini, acara PDKT-nya makin mudah. Ya Tuhan, beruntung sekali ia memilih Yosen. Terima kasih Mr. Kim atas rekomendasinya. Terima kasih pada sepupunya, Kim Jongin yang mati-matian membujuknya masuk Yosen. Besok akan kuantarkan kue buatan Mama untuk kalian.

Lagi, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **(A/N)**

 **-kun** : honorifik yang disematkan oleh seseorang kepada lelaki sebaya atau lebih muda—untuk menimbulkan kesan akrab.

 **-san** : honorifik yang disematkan oleh seseorang kepada lelaki atau perempuan (netral) yang dianggap kurang akrab atau kepada orang yang baru dikenal.

 **.**

 _Done_ , akhirnya. Gimana gimana gimana? Masih kurang panjang atau malah kepanjangan? Gomen gomen, otakku sudah mentok. Teehee :"v

 _Well,_ maaf ya kalau ada typo atau semakin garing. Seperti biasa, saya ngetik kebut-kebutan. Terima kasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-persatuu TT

 _See you when I see you. Bye-byee~_

Next chapter : **Chapter 4 - Terungkap**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 15 Mei 2018**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	4. Chapter 4 : Terungkap

_Chanyeol mau jadi Mikoto Suoh_ aja deh, _biar keren._

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)** milik **Kvinnalmaz**

 **KOI WA NANAIRO SHICHIHENGE** milik **Deco Yamano**

 **EXO** milik **Tuhan, orang tua dan fans mereka**

 _Don't be plagiarism!_

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 4 - Terungkap

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Yosen lengang hari ini. Suasana sepi di area koridor mungkin bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi, momen langka sebenarnya. Kemana perginya jeritan siswi centil tukang nyinyir, derap langkah siswa yang berlarian menuju kantin, serta omelan Kim- _saem_ selaku penanggungjawab kesiswaan yang biasa menghiasi hari-hari sewaktu jam istirahat mulai berdering. Aneh. Dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan satu hal akan terjadi hari ini. Tidak tahu. Ia saja tak yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Oh, ya. Omong-omong, hal ini mengingatkan Chanyeol pada perbincangannya dengan BaekPuppy- _san_ kemarin, tentang dirinya yang akan menyapa Chanyeol kalau misal mereka bertemu hari ini. _Err_ — jujur saja, Chanyeol masih tidak percaya kalau dia dan sang idola ternyata satu sekolahan, benar-benar dua tahunnya sia-sia. Bagaimana bisa matanya buta untuk mengenali sosok semenawan BaekPuppy- _san_? Dosa besar! Haram hukumnya.

Hmm... kira-kira, siapa sebenarnya nama asli BaekPuppy- _san_? Baekhee sepertinya masuk akal. Baekyoon juga bisa? Atau Baekyeol? Ehehe— itu sih nama anaknya nanti dengan BaekPuppy di masa depan. Ah, apapun itu. Ia yakin namanya tak kalah cantik dengan wajah imutnya. Duh, Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya hari ini.

Sebenarnya ada hal sedikit Chanyeol khawatirkan, hal sepele memang, tapi tetap saja mengganggu pikirannya. Ia— Chanyeol, adalah siswa tertutup. Ia bukan siswa yang gemar bersosialisasi dan berbaur dengan siswa lain. Ia lebih suka menyendiri, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di pojok ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi dan terpencil. Chanyeol takut jika kepribadian yang tidak bersahabat membuat BaekPuppy- _san_ kecewa padanya, kemudian berakhir dengan sang dewi yang menjauhinya. Bagaimanapun, dirinya dan _waifu_ nya begitu berbeda. BaekPuppy- _san_ itu menawan, dipenuhi aura menyenangkan yang membuat semuanya nyaman. Sementara Chanyeol—

Sudahlah, jangan dilanjutkan. Sakit _kokoro_ Chanyeol.

 _BaekPuppy-_ san _kemarin berkata bahwa ia mungkin pernah melihatku di sekolah. Apakah mungkin orang sepertiku pernah dilihat olehnya? Aku kolot. Mata cantiknya tak pantas menangkap figur udik sepertiku. Dia terlalu indah untuk sekadar menatapku. Aku buruk rupa. Aku jelek. Aku_ otaku _menjijikkan._

Chanyeol terlalu asyik bermonolog sampai-sampai ia tak sadar telah menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

— _konyol_.

Ibarat _slow motion_ , Chanyeol serasa terbang rendah di atas tanah sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dengan muka terlebih dahulu mencium lantai marmer yang dingin. Kacamatanya lepas, jatuh entah kemana. Buku-buku bahasa yang tadinya ia dekap kuat, kini malah terjun menghujaninya. Ia mendesis, antara menahan malu meratapi kebodohannya melamun di tengah jalan, atau malah menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. Kamus Bahasa Inggris dan _tetek-bengek_ nya tidak bisa dianggap tipis, kalau kau mau tahu. Chanyeol yakin punggungnya akan memar malam ini akibat sisi tajam _hard-cover_ menghujam kulit yang hanya berbalut seragam tipis.

Cekikikan beberapa orang di membuatnya mengerjap bingung, pandangannya kabur. Ia semi-buta tanpa kacamata. Tangannya menggapai lantai, mencari letak kacamata yang mungkin bersembunyi di antara buku yang bercecer. Apa tidak ada satu orang pun berhati mulia yang mau membantunya mencari kacamata?

Duh, jadi siswa _cupu_ memang menyusahkan.

Bunda, kenapa tak kau lahirkan saja Chanyeol dengan wajah setampan pangeran berkuda putih, atau seperti Kent—si kacamata seksi yang diganduringi kaum hawa, atau paling tidak berwajah mirip personel _boyband_ Eksoh yang jago nge- _rapp_ saja. Kan enak hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna tanpa embel-embel ter- _bully_.

Chanyeol mau jadi Mikoto Suoh _aja_ _deh, biar_ keren. _Eh— jangan, nanti malah mati duluan._

Jadi Sebastian Michaelis sajasi _butler_ tampan serba bisa. _Tapi gak sudi ia kalau harus jadi kacungnya tuan muda ditraktir kejam nan keras kepala._

Atau jadi Gin, si rambut silver misterius bertopeng rubah. _Woi, Gin_ mah _bukan manusia!_

 _Yaudah_ , jadi Kensuke Ooshiba _deh,_ si pahlawan ganteng plus guru matematika SMA nan jenuis. _Ganteng_ sih _ganteng, tapi percuma kalau dia cuma doyan sesama pedang. Kensuke O. dari_ anime _homo, sialan!_

Apapun, lah. Asalkan Chanyeol tidak ter- _bully_ lagi. T.T

Setelah sekian lama Chanyeol menangis _lebay_ meratapi nasibnya dalam hati, akhirnya ada juga satu orang yang mau berbaik hati mengulurkan kacamata kepadanya. Mungkin merasa iba melihat bentukan Chanyeol yang tidak sedap dipandang, mirip Cinderella kena _damprat_ ibu tiri.

Seseorang berambut cokelat itu menarik tangannya, membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Dia tak tau siapa. Pandangannya masih kabur. Buru-buru ia menarik kacamata yang disodorkan padanya, kemudian memakainya.

"Kau melamun, ya? Memikirkan sesuatu?" kata orang itu sembari mengulurkan novel berbahasa asing padanya yang langsung disambut Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Chanyeol mengerjap berkali-kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui lensa kacamatanya sampai visualnya benar-benar jelas. "Terima kasih," kemudian kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mengabaikan pahlawannya hari ini dalam langkah lebar buru-buru.

Duh, Chanyeol! Ditanya apa, dijawab apa. Dasar _otaku_ aneh!

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _tau_!"

"Tidak penting."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin."

"Ya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan dikhawatirkan."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Memangnya tentang apa?"

 _Tch, kok kesel ya._

Sudah dibilang, Chanyeol bukan tipe _easy going_ seperti manusia lain, diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting oleh orang tak dikenal jelas sesuatu yang menjengkelkan. Ia jadi bisa merasakan hal mengerikan yang dialami oleh Squidward Tentacle tentang bagaimana mengganggunya tetangga kuning di _Bikini_ Uke, _so fucking annoying_ kalau bahasa bulenya. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol memilih berbalik secara tiba-tiba, ia _kepo_ dengan rupa pengikutnya, membuat orang yang membuntutinya itu menubruk dadanya lumayan keras. _Huft_ , untung saja Chanyeol sudah dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Jika tidak, mungkin dirinya sudah jatuh sambil berpelukan mesra seperti adegan klise komik _shoujo_. _Err_ — lebih mirip komik _yaoi_ sebenarnya, karena yang mengikutinya adalah seorang _cowok_!

"Aduh, sakit! Kalau berhenti bilang-bilang, dong. Dasar!" Orang itu mengelus pelan helaian cokelat madunya yang tak lebih tinggi dari bahu Chanyeol.

 _Cowok, ya? Mungkin hanya setinggi Hinata Shoyou— atau lebih pendek lagi._ Hell _. Mana ada cowok sependek ini?_ Ahaha, Chanyeol berasa menjadi Kageyama kalau disandingkan dengannya.

 _Mungil sekali._

"Gak ada yang lucu!"

" _Wo-woah_ , galak sekali, Nona!" — _ups, keceplosan_.

Chanyeol sontak membungkam mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, takut-takut tawa setannya menggelar saat itu juga. Ingat, ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Tidak elit kalau orang-orang di sekitar malah membawanya ke SLB karena dikira bocah idiot lepas, kan?

" _Huh?_ "

Huh—kenapa?

Kenapa ia malah memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan seperti itu, dan apa-apaan dengan binar menyilaukan di matanya yang melebar bak anak anjing kecil malang.

 _Manisnya~_

 _E-eh— OOT!_

Chanyeol _headbang_ seketika.

Orang aneh.

Siapa dia? Seingat Chanyeol, dia bukanlah teman sekelasnya, ataupun orang yang pernah Chanyeol temui sebelumnya. Orang asing. Tidak dikenal.

"Ahaha—"

 _Lah._

Kenapa dia malah terbahak-bahak? Apanya yang lucu?

 _Wait_.

Suara tawanya tidak asing ditelinga. Dengan pipi yang merona saat tertawa serta refleks menutup mulut dengan jemari, juga mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada seseorang.

Suara tawa mendayu yang membuatnya berdesir.

Tu-tungu...

Senyuman itu juga, _terasa_ _familiar_.

Senyuman tulus dengan garis mata tebal melengkung sempurna yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Menggetarkan _seluruh_ bagian tubuhnya.

Tapi siapa?

O-oh! Ada satu orang.

Hanya satu orang.

"Hehe. _I found you,_ Chanyeol"

Dan logat _british_ kental yang ia rindukan tiap malamnya.

 _Nanii the fuck!_

Ja-jangan bilang—

" **BAEKPUPPY- _SAN_?!**"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **(A/n)**

Huaaaa!! Sorry kalian, saya updatenya kelamaan. Niatnya sih mau update sehabis lebaran, tapi apa daya malah updatenya lama gini. Jangan lupa, ingatkan saya buat update lebih cepat, ya! Wish me luck T.T

Walaupun sudah lama banget, minal aidzin wal faizin yaaaa. Mohon maaf kalau saya bikin bias kalian begitu menyedihkan di sini. Saya mah apa atuh, cuman manusia biasa yang banyak dosanya :'')

Terima kasih banyak buat fav, follow, rivewnya. Love ya all :")

See you when I see you~

 **Chapter 5 - Alasan**

 **.**

 **Kendal,** **29 Juni 2018**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	5. Chapter 5 : Alasan

_Sesuatu yang menyakitkan di masa lalu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)** milik **Kvinnalmaz**

 **KOI WA NANAIRO SHICHIHENGE** milik **Deco Yamano**

 **EXO** milik **Tuhan, orang tua dan fans mereka**

 _Don't be plagiarism!_

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 5 - Alasan

 **.**

 **.**

" _Geez_ , jangan panggil aku seperti itu di sekolah, _you moron_!"

Tiba-tiba saja BaekPuppy- _san_ sudah menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol yang masih cengo hanya bisa menurut saja diseret menjauhi keramaian menuju tangga nan sepi.

Chanyeol terengah, napasnya putus-putus mendramatisir. Tutup mulut _sih_ tutup mulut, tapi _gak_ perlu lubang hidung Chanyeol ikut dibungkam juga, _dong_! Sial. Kuat juga ternyata dia di saat terdesak. Nyaris mati Chanyeol mencari oksigen. Gila, mana ada _cewek_ sekuat itu!

Tunggu—

Sepanjang yang Chanyeol ingat, terakhir kali ia bertemu BaekPuppy- _san_ , idolanya itu masih bergender wanita. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia memakai seragam pria lengkap dengan dasi hitam panjang, alih-alih dasi kupu-kupu?

Artinya—!

"—ah, kelihatannya kau bingung. Biar aku perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku BaekPuppy, entah kenapa orang-orang menyebutku seperti itu di dunia maya. Nama asliku Baekhyun— Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal, Chanyeol."

 _Heeeeeeeeeeeee?!_

"Cowok? Pria? Kau? K-k-ka-kau co-co-cowok?!" Chanyeol terlalu shock sampai tak bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar.

Demi kolor _pink_ berendra milik Orochimaru, cobaan apalagi ini.

" _Oh_ , aku tahu!"

"Huh?" — _apa yang kau tahu, wahai makhluk_ hode! T.T

" _Well_ , Chanyeol. Kurasa kau salah mengenaliku sebagai seorang wanita. Ahaha—"

 _Anjir, diketawain cewek jejadian!_

"B-b-bagaimana mungkin! Seingatku, kemarin kau masih memakai seragam milik Historia, lengkap dengan rambut pirang panjang dan _make-up_ itu. Ta-tapi sekarang, bagaimana mungkin kau—" Chanyeol masih saja shock hanya untuk bernapas dengan benar.

"Tentu saja itu hanya kostum, bodoh."

BaekPuppy- _san_ alias Byun Baekhyun menghela berat. Melangkah maju mendekati Chanyeol yang sontak berjingkat mundur. Jemari lentiknya bertengger di atas dagu, menelisik dalam sorot tak terdefinisi di mata hitam Chanyeol. Maniknya bergetar takut, mirip bocah malang yang baru lihat Pipiyot!

"La-lalu, ba-bagaimana dengan o-o-o—" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya gelisah di depan dada, matanya melirik takut pada daratan datar di depannya, terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkan dengan kata.

 _Ah_ , _itu._

Iya, _itu._

Baekhyun dengan mudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ambigu ini. _Emang_ dasar cowok, otaknya di selakangan, kalau bukan masalah paha, ya, dada. Apalagi memangnya.

 _Err—_ terlalu lama ber- _hode_ ria, Baekhyun mungkin lupa dengan _gender_ nya sendiri.

" _Oppai_? Tentu saja hanya busa. Mana ada orang idiot yang mengira itu semua asli. _Ah_ , dasar tolol! Ahahaha—"

 _B-b-busa?!_

Ternyata gumpalan mungil yang kemarin menggesek punggungnya itu hanya seonggok busa?! Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol saja sampai panas dingin merinding disko mengingat sensasinya.

Oh, begitu kejam realita.

Baekhyun mengamati respon tidak terduga Chanyeol yang memanjakan jiwa. Ia melihat laki-laki itu bergetar dengan tatapan ketakutan, wajahnya pucat pasi, namun masih ada saja rona kemerahan di atas pipi. Ia mendesah, menyerah. Berjalan pelan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh tinggi menjulang Chanyeol. Keping cokelatnya menatap dalam permata kelam kebingungan di dalam mata lawan bicaranya. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, aku jadi berpikir kalau aku menjijikkan, ya, Chanyeol? Apa kau tidak pernah dengar istilah _crossdressing_? Well, aku memilih menjadi _crossdresser_ karena satu alasan."

Ya, jujur saja. Sebenarnya Chanyeolmerasa _sedikit_ aneh

"Alasan?"

"Ya. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan di masa lalu."

Chanyeol bungkam, menatap penuh tanya pria mungil di depannya. Tatapan meragukan yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita lebih banyak lagi.

"Kakakku. Kakak kembar lebih tepatnya."

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu?"

Baekhyun mendesak pasrah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tak ada alasan untuk kabur. Kepalang tanggung, ceritakan saja.

"Kakakku meninggal. Diperkosa, stres, gila, lalu bunuh diri. Dengan mendandani diriku mirip _noona_ , aku bisa melihat kembali seperti saat itu. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sisiku. Aku bisa mengingat kenangan manis di masa lalu ketika kita masih bersama. A-aku—"

Chanyeol termenung. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir. Mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Ia menyadarinya. Tatapan itu berbeda dari tatapan penuh kebahagiaan milik BaekPuppy- _san_. Tatapan itu kosong dan hambar. Ada sedikit genangan air mata di sana, menandakan kesakitan mendalam akan masa lalu yang coba dia tahan. Chanyeol paham rasa sayang Baekhyun pada kembarannya. Ia juga punya kakak. Ia bisa merasakannya. Walaupun kakaknya sebelas dua belas dengan Natalya Arlovskaya yang super mengerikan kalau sifat _yandere_ nya kumat, tapi tetap saja Yoora adalah figur kakak impian. Dia bisa merasakan cinta seorang kakak dari dirinya.

 _Ugh_ , Chanyeol jadi teringat akan dosa-dosanya pada Yoora- _noona_ beberapa minggu lalu, masalah Chanyeol yang dengan sengaja menyembunyikan _volume_ ketiga komik yang entah apa judulnya. Yang penting ada gambar mencurigakan seorang pria pucat berambut _pink_ dengan posisi mencurigakan. Ingatkan dia untuk mengembalikan komik bertuliskan _"explicit content"_ yang Chanyeol yakin isinya tak jauh dari hal _begituan._

Iya, _anu._

Jangan tanya apa isi lengkapnya! Ia bahkan tak sudi hanya untuk mengintip lembar pertama. Percayalah, apapun yang berhubungan dengan kakak satu-satunya itu, pastilah sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol mual.

Sudah, jangan bahas!

Dan betapa bodohnya Chanyeol sempat menuduh idolanya tersebut. Merendahkannya dengan stereotip negatif tentang _crossdresser_ pria; mesum, tak bermoral, dan menjijikkan. Walau tuduhan tidak beralasan itu hanya dalam pemikirannya saja, Chanyeol masih tetap merasa bersalah. Baekhyun lebih mulia daripada pandangan subjektif di luar sana. Dia, indah.

Tangannya terulur melepas dari bibir, menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun menenangkan. Senyuman simpul seorang Park Chanyeol terlukis indah di sana. "Aku paham. Jangan bersedih. Aku tidak menganggapmu mesum atau apalah itu. Aku hanya kaget. Tak ku sangka ada _trap_ yang lebih berbahaya daripada Astolfo. Aku merasa telah dijebak. Haha."

 _Dijebak oleh pesonanya, kan, Chanyeol?_

"Benarkah? Kau harus lihat MoeHana, cosplayer dari China, Chan. Dia inspirasiku. Hana bahkan lebih menjebak daripada aku, _lho_!"

" _Oh no_! Cukup Astolfo, Felix dan kau saja yang telah berhasil membuatku terjebak dalam perangkap dandanan wanita kalian. Aku tak mau tambah jantungan melihat _something_ -Hana dan kostum _trap_ nya itu."

"Ahaha— tapi aku bersyukur. Aku senang menemukan siswa yang memiliki hobi sama denganku. Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum.

Dilihat dari manapun juga, ia masih sama. Masih tetap BaekPuppy- _san_ dengan senyuman menawan nan menggetarkan. Masih sama. Tidak terganti.

Sedikit banyak Chanyeol juga bersyukur. Walaupun pembicaraan mereka terkesan _absurd_ tidak jelas, namun membicarakan sesuatu hal tentang hobi yang biasanya dianggap remeh oleh masyarakat, tentu saja membuatmu merasa nyaman, bukan? Entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti menemukan sebagian hatinya yang menghilang. Ia merasa lebih hidup. Ungkapan yang aneh dan terkesan ambi _gay_ , tapi terserah saja lah. Ia sedang malas mencari kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan bahagianya ini.

Telepas dari masalah _hode, crossdress_ , atau _trap_ , Baekhyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol berharap, semoga saja ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak lagi waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **(a/n)**

Done, ya. Menepati janjiku buat upload kilat. Walaupun gak cepet-cepet amat, tapi lumayan lah daripada ngarep lagi. Saya memang labil, saya tau. Masih pake sistem yang sama dalam nulis : SKS alias sistem kebut sejam. So, maafkeun kalau nemu typo(s) :")

Oh, ya. FFN kena ipo lagi ya? Pas aku mau cek tulisan lewat Chrome gak bisa, trus lewat pc juga gak bisa. Ini milikku yang eror atau emang dari sononya kena blokir? Aku uploadnya lewat apk soalnya, jadi rada aneh gitu ngetiknya. Apalagi pas nulis ngasih enter, suka ilang-ilang mulu, padahal udah disave berkali-kali juga masih ilang. Endingnya malah jadi typo T.T

Stop—curcol aja terus.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah kasih review, follow, fav, atau mungkin buat kalian yang gak sengaja lewat terus baca. I love you so muuch~ *nyanyi pake lagunya Wanna One*

See you when I see you~

 **Next chapter : Chapter 6 - Hadiah**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 30 Juni 2018**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	6. Chapter 6 : Hadiah

_Anggap saja hadiahmu. Ahaha—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cosplayer(s)** milik **Kvinnalmaz**

 **Koi Wa Nanairo Shichihenge** milik **Deco Yamano  
**

 **EXO** milik **Tuhan, orang tua, dan fans mereka**

 **.**

 _Don't be plagiarism!_

 _._

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 6 - Hadiah

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mungkin ia akan terus hidup sebatang kara di SMA. Awalnya dia berpikir mungkin hanya akan menghabiskan tiga tahunnya mendekam di pojok perpustakaan, membaca komik atau light novel kesukaan, membangun tembok kesendirian tinggi-tinggi. Tapi tak disangka, pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan crossdresser bernama Byun Baekhyun membuatnya menemukan teman pertamanya di sekolah. Secara tidak langsung, merobohkan tembok kasat mata yang Chanyeol bangun sejak kecil.

Kalau kalian tanya di mana mereka saat ini? Jawabannya adalah jalan-jalan. _Eits_ — jangan berpikir macam-macam. Jalan-jalan disini bukan kencan atau sejenisnya, hanya satu cara simpel untuk bertukar pikiran dan membangun _chemistry_ antar penyuka makhluk dua dimensi.

Tidak lebih.

 _Err_ —setidaknya _belum_. Kita doakan saja semoga ada progres yang lebih signifikan.

Amin.

Langkah beriringan mereka berhenti di depan taman belakang Yosen yang mulai sepi. Para siswa mungkin sedang sibuk menyantap makan siang mereka di dalam kantin. Tidak banyak yang memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman sekolah, mengingat letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari gedung utama. Siapa juga yang mau membuang-buang waktu di tempat terik jika kau bisa mendinginkan badan sembari bersantai di gedung utama. Siapa saja, kecuali dua orang tokoh utama kita tentu saja.

Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Agaknya mulai tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta antar keduanya. Ia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas bangku indah sewarna gading di bawah rimbunnya daun.

"Nah, Chanyeol. Apa kau masih terganggu dengan _coming out_ diriku yang ternyata seorang pria?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, melirik pria tinggi di sebelahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menyilang di atas dada. Memejam, menikmati suasana mendayu dengan angin semilir bertiup mengayunkan helaian hitamnya. Sudah lama Chanyeol menanti saat seperti ini, bersanding dengan seseorang di bawah pohon yang melindungi mereka dari teriknya sang surya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol telah lama merindukan momen penuh ketenangan namun tanpa kesendirian. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi," jawabnya sembari menyenderkan diri di bawah pohon.

" _Really? But I felt some good chemistry between us_ , haha." Ia menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Awalnya ku pikir kau jatuh cinta pada BaekPuppy, diriku yang satunya, mengingat sikapmu yang malu-malu di awal perjumpaan kita."

Chanyeol memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. " _What_?! Ti-tidak!"

Dan entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan wajahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Sontak Chanyeol terperangah, senderannya terpeleset hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon. Sial, kepala belakangnya juga harus terantuk batang pohon yang luar biasa besar.

 _Ittai!_

" _See_. Terlihat jelas dari wajah _blushing_ -mu, Chanyeol," katanya mendekat kemudian berjongkok di depannya, seolah tak membiarkan Chanyeol memisahkan jarak jauh-jauh darinya. Ugh— Chanyeol ingin lari, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar mengurungnya di antara batang pohon dengan lengan kurusnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja menghempaskan Baekhyun saat itu juga —seperti refleksnya pada siapapun yang menyentuh batas teritorialnya—, namun Chanyeol memilih bergeming, seolah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Entahlah, ia tidak menganggap Baekhyun itu sosok yang asing walaupun mereka baru berkenalan minggu lalu. Ia hanya bisa menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, yang jelas sia-sia karena Baekhyun lebih dahulu melihatnya.

Bunda, kenapa juga Chanyeol harus di- _kabedon_ oleh cowok cantik alih-alih _waifu_ idaman seperti mimpinya.

 _Serem!_

"Ahaha— maaf, Chan. Reaksimu lucu sekali, aku suka."

" _Ngh_! Jangan menggodaku, Byun!"

Ia mendengus. " _Nah_. Kita sudah berkenalan tapi kau tidak bisa menyebut namaku dengan baik? Panggil saja aku Baekhyun, jangan sungkan. Aneh sekali mendengarmu memanggil nama kakek buyutku."

Chanyeol menelan liurnya yang mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tatapannya tak fokus, kesana kemari mencari-cari objek yang lebih menarik —apapun asal bukan pria mungil di depannya. Ia gugup, ditatap sedemikian rupa dengan orang lain bukan keahlian Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , Baekhyun," ia berdeham kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. " _To be honest_ , ka-kau memang manis sekali dengan balutan kostum Historia Reiss—aku sampai tertipu." Chanyeol menengadah, tersenyum lembut menatapnya teduh. "Tapi, bisa bertemu dengan karakter idola dan mengikuti _event_ yang sama bersamamu, itu sudah sangat membahagiakan untukku. Semuanya. Bahkan sampai akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau seorang pria, sama sekali tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau masih menawan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan mendapatkan untaian kata indah dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin setelah ini, Chanyeol akan menjauhinya, menatapnya jijik seperti orang lain di luaran sana. Tapi sekarang, Ia berdebar. Darahnya seperti berkumpul di atas pipinya. Reaksi yang sama seperti saat ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kali. Aneh. Namun ia merindukan getaran tak terdefinisi ini.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku _cowok_?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan dengan kelamin seseorang. Aku jadi berpikir bahwa _crossdresser_ itu keren!"

 _Ambigay sekali kata-katamu, Mr. Park._

" _Woah. That's make me happy. Thanks,_ Chanyeol."

 _Oh no!_

Senyuman itu lagi!

Senyuman dengan taraf memabukkan menandingi zat adiktif. Bahkan dengan tampilan tanpa _make-up_ dan kostum, ia masih sama menawannya dengan sosok BaekPuppy- _san_. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu kalau dia bukanlah wanita, tapi jantungnya masih saja serasa meledak. Apalagi melihat raut bersemu sang idola, Chanyeol jadi ikutan _blushing_!

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kau pantas mendapatkan pujian itu, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar senang aku mengenal laki-laki lain yang punya hobi _cosplay_ sama denganku. Dan kau melakukan _crossdress_ dengan sempur walaupun kau seorang pria. _I-I think that I really respect that_!"

"..."

"..."

"Ahaha—"

"E-eh?"

"Katakan, Chanyeol. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Err—_ maaf. A-ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Aku hanya— _yeah_ , jika kau terus-terusan memberikan pujian padaku, aku mungkin akan jadi besar kepala. Apa aku perlu memberimu hadiah terima kasih, Chan?"

" _Nah_. Tidak perlu. Aku pikir kau layak mendapat lebih dari sekadar pujian, Byun Baekhyun. Kuakui, ketika kita bertemu di _event_ , kau sangat menawan. Tapi, dirimu yang sekarang, sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang aku temui, kau benar-benar memikat."

Chanyeol masih tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa ada sepasang bibir lain yang mengecup lembut miliknya. Cocok. Seperti dua _puzzel_ yang berkaitan. Otak jeniusnya mendadak _lola_ saat melihat pria berambut madu itu tengah memejam, tenggelam menikmati sentuhan seringan kapas yang mendayu. Chanyeol mematung, tangannya menggantung di udara, bimbang antara mendorong pria itu menjauh, atau malah menariknya mendekat. Dilihat dari dekat, dengan muka bersemu bersemunya itu, sang idola tambah manis beribu kali lipat. Chanyeol jadi semakin yakin, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Ta-ta-tapi— nyatanya dia seorang pria! Dia bergender sama dengannya! Ma-mana mungkin Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh terjadi! Kehidupannya bukan komik _shoujo_ bergenre _shounen-ai_ , sepasang pria tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

 _A-a-aku tidak—_

Chanyeol terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa _strawberry_ mungil itu telah terlepas dari miliknya. _Huft_ , padahal cukup lama juga mereka dalam posisi bersentuhan seperti itu. Dasar Chanyeol, _lola_ nya gak ketulungan!

" _Ups, I stole your lips_. Anggap saja hadiahmu. Ahaha—"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau BaekPuppy hanya menganggap sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah.

"Eh?! Tu-tu-tunggu—"

"Ah, satu lagi. Kau harusnya lebih peka dengan lingkungan sekitar, adik kelas!"

 _NANIII_?!

Adik kelas?!

Maksudnya Byun Baekhyun itu kakak kelasnya?!

Belum sempat Chanyeol bangkit dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun sudah berlari menjauh dengan cengiran nakal dan kerlipan genit ber- _background love-love_. Ciuman jarak jauh pun ia layangkan, figur hati _pink_ mencolok imajiner berefek _bling-bling_ pun sukses masuk menembus dadanya.

 _Blush._

Chanyeol masih membeku, bahkan tak beranjak satu senti pun dari bawah pohon. Pipinya memerah sempurna, tenggorokannya terkecat. Dadanya sesak, seperti ada beban berat menindihnya tak berperikemanusiaan. Rasanya sakit, namun membuat Chanyeol mencandu. Jujur saja, ia mulai mencandui sensasi manis kecupan pertamanya.

Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh sesama _pria_. Bibirnya sudah tidak perjaka lagi, ia sudah ternoda!

Tangannya terulur pelan, menyentuh hangat bibir Baekhyun yang masih tersisa. Apa-apaan dengan reaksi mendebarkan yang tak kunjung mereda itu. Dan sialnya lagi, Chanyeol menyukai sensasi menyakitkan nan menyesakkan dalam hatinya. Ia menyukainya walaupun —demi Tuhan, ia bukan _maso_!

Jangan bilang, ia jatuh cinta lagi pada sosok BaekPuppy- _san_ , dan kali ini dalam bentuk pria?!

Pria!

Cowok!

 _Lekong!_

Ya Tuhan, jangan Kau permainkan jalan lurus kehidupan Chanyeol. Chanyeol belum siap menerima pisang lain dalam hidupnya. Ia belum siap untuk jadi _homo, gay, yaoi,_ atau apapun itu namanya, Chanyeol belum siap! T.T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **(a/n)**

Ahaha— akhirnya Baekhyun berani melakukan penyerangan, Bung. Harusnya emang gitu sih, coz mana paham Chanyeol kalo masalah sosor-menyosor. Udahlah, Yeol. Terima nasib aja jadi belok :p

Sebenernya ga nyabung, tapi selamat buat Garuda Muda yang berhasil jadi juara 3 piala AFF U-19. Yah, walaupun si Indon belum bisa ngalahin adeknya alias si Malon karena kalah pinalti kemaren T.T Emang nasib kali ya, ga sama Nethere ga sama Malon selalu saja dia yang jadi uke T.T #plak _(Salah lapak oi!)_

Thanks buat fav, follow, reviewnya. See you when I see you~

 **Next Chapter : Chapter 7 - Senpai**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 14 Juli 2018**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	7. Chapter 7 : Senpai

**_(a/n)_** _Bacanya pelan-pelan aja, sambil dengerin lagu juga boleh, karena chapter ini lumayan pendek—padahal emang selalu sedikit. Happy reading~_

"Eren- _kun_!"

 **.**

BaekPuppy berlari-lari kecil, melambai riang menghampirinya. Pakaian _Survey Corps_ cokelat ketat memperhatikan sepenuhnya lekuk tubuh ramping terutama di bagian dada yang menggembung.

Sangat menawan.

Lihatlah bibir _strawberry_ mungil dan wajah manisnya yang bersemu padam itu!

 _Nnh_ — benar-benar menggoda.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus berfoto dengan _background_ sakura di sana!"

Kenapa ia bisa berdandan begitu sempurna seperti Historia Reiss tercintanya. Bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya saja sungguh seperti mimpi.

 _Ahh... She such an angel._

Rambut pirang lembutnya tergerai lurus sebahu, mengayun indah dimainkan angin sore. Jemarinya lentik, terulur menggenggam balik jari-jarinya yang berkeringat dingin. Tubuh molek yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu mengelayut sepenuhnya pada lengannya, membuatnya bisa merasakan keseluruhan tubuh bagian depan sang dewi.

Ia meremang, untuk suatu alasan yang entah apa itu membuatnya berhenti dari langkahnya.

BaekPuppy mendadak terpaku merasakan genggaman Chanyeol terlampau kuat, sedikit banyak menyakiti pergelangan tangannya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Ia mendesis, sakit memang, tapi bukan masalah besar.

BaekPuppy menatap bingung Chanyeol yang memilih menunduk dalam. "Kenapa?" dia bertanya heran. Melayangkan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran padanya. Tapi Chanyeol malah berpaling, melepas segala kontak kulit dengannya, memilih mengepalkan tangannya sendiri alih-alih menggenggam lembut jemari sang idola.

Chanyeol tahu, tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu jika wanita itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Ada apa? Apa aku tidak boleh menggandengmu?" suaranya bergetar.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan rongga dadanya menciut tanpa sebab.

"Bukan, aku tidak keberatan! Jangan berpikir konyol seperti itu lagi."

"Lalu? Kau aneh, Chanyeol."

Ia menggeleng. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

 _Kenapa kemarin kau mencium_ Satu pertanyaan krusial yang sulit sekali diucapkan. Chanyeol kikuk, dia bingung. Ia tak mampu mengungkapkan segala bentuk pertanyaan yang membuncah di otaknya, serasa ingin meledak.

Ia bisa melihat wanita itu mendekat, tubuh berbalut seragam yang sama persis dengannya bergerak samar mendekat. Cahaya matahari sore menghalangi raut tak terbaca sang bidadari surga.

Telunjuk BaekPuppy mengarah padanya, menunjuk tepat hidung bangirnya. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menatapnya dalam. Pemuda itu menatap mata cokelat madu yang berkilat indah diterpa mentari senja.

Cantik.

Sangat cantik.

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan bibir berpoles lipstik _pink_ itu mengeja lamat-lamat tiap suku katanya, sebelum dada sang idola menabrak tubuh Chanyeol kuat dan akhirnya menarik leher belakang Chanyeol mendekat.

 _Jangan-jangan!_

 _Dia akan melakukannya—_

 _Nngh—lagi?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)** milik **KVINNALMAZ**

 **KOI WA NANAIRO SHICHIHENGE** milik **Deco Yamano**

 **EXO** milik **Tuhan, orang tua dan fans mereka**

 **.**

 _Don't be plagiarism!_

 ** _._**

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

 _Chapter 7 - Senpai_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permulaan hari yang penuh kesialan.

Gara-gara ulah BaekPuppy —alias Baekhyun— cosplayer yang menciumnya sembarangan tanpa izin di taman kemarin, membuat Chanyeol harus memimpikannya malam ini dan berakhir dengan kantung mata yang menghitam.

Ya, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi.

Semuanya.

Termasuk bagian yang disensor juga.

Sungguh menyedihkan untuk ukuran seorang _otaku jomblo_ enam belas tahun macam dirinya.

 _Err_ — tidak ada yang aneh dengan memimpikan orang yang kau sukai, kan, Park Chanyeol?

Jujur saja, ya, Chanyeol masih belum menerima kebelokannya.

Memang tidak aneh. Tapi kalau Chanyeol malah harus terkena mimpi basah di pagi hari—dini hari sebenarnya—dan tidak bisa tertidur lagi, apa itu tidak bisa dibilang aneh?

 _Hmm_ , tidak aneh, kok.

Hanya mesum.

Chanyeol jadi mirip Tomoki Sakurai dari _Sora no Ososhimono_ saja.

Duh!

Padahal cuma ditempeli tubuh mungil bersumpal busa di dada palsu dan beberapa adegan grepe-grepe ambigu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol harus _'mengurut'_ diri sendiri di kamar mandi, apalagi jika ia melihat keseluruhan tubuh telanjang sang idola suatu saat nanti?!

 _Wow_ , bahkan ia tak tahu kalau ternyata _introvert_ macam dirinya sudah berbakat jadi _tukang pijat_ sejak masih dini.

Pijat daerah _tertentu_ , tentu saja!

Sumpah! Membayangkan saja Chanyeol tidak berani. Ia takut mengusik ketenangan adik kecilnya lagi.

 _'Ahh... S-senpai—'_

 _E-eh!_

 _Stop_ , _imajinasi mesum! Cukup di rumah saja, jangan di sekolah!_

Chanyeol menghela pasrah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lengan yang terlipat di atas meja baca. Ia lelah berfantasi, tubuhnya lelah berimajinasi, adiknya lelah berdiri. Chanyeol butuh tidur sejenak. Mungkin istirahat siang ini bisa dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk mengganti waktu tidurnya yang tersita adegan plus-plus gagal tadi malam, dan sekaligus meredakan tonjolan kasat mata di bawah sana. Kebetulan sekali Kim- _saem_ yang mengajar setelah ini sedang ada keperluan dinas di luar kota. Dengan kata lain, kosong untuk 2 jam berturut-turut.

 _Yeah, surga!_

Sepertinya Dewi Kesialan masih ingin bermain-main.

"Ah, kau di sana. Chanyeol~!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menutup mata, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah terlonjak dari kursi karena terlalu kaget.

Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring dengan frekuensi tidak bisa dibilang manusiawi seperti itu di dalam perpustakaan sekolah?

Byun Baekhyun orangnya.

" _Uh_ , responmu buruk sekali." Mengerucutkan bibir, Baekhyun duduk manis mencari posisi nyaman di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menghela lagi. Kali ini sembari merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia menatap kakak kelasnya itu bersalah. "Maaf, aku hanya kaget. Jangan berteriak lagi di perpustakaan, BaekPup—"

"— _ **Oi!**_ "

Entah kenapa AC perpustakaan mendadak beribu kali lipat lebih dingin dan mencekam setelah Baekhyun melayangkan _death glare_ jangan-panggil-aku-seperti-itu-di-sekolah-atau-kau-mati tak terbantahkan.

Dan apa-apaan pisau daging besar berlumuran darah imajiner yang dipegangnya, yang seolah-olah siap menebasnya saat itu juga?!

Nyali Chanyeol menciut seketika. "Maaf," ia menyicit takut-takut.

" _Good boy!_ " Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sembari menepuk pelan kepala Chanyeol mirip anakan kucing. Lengkap dengan _background_ penuh warna bunga yang mekar di musim semi.

Kecepatan mengubah ekspresi dan mood yang mengerikan. Chanyeol bergedik membayangkan masa depannya.

" _Well_ , ada perlu apa denganku, Baekhyun- _sunbae_?"

" _Woah_ , dan sekarang kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing, ya? _Don't be so cruel,_ Chan!"

" _Err_ — lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, Sunbae?"

" _Pfft_ —" Tangannya mengepal memukul-mukul meja. Tak kuat menahan lagi, tawanya pecah menggema di penjuru ruangan, membuat mereka mendapatkan tatapan galak dari Ayaka- _sunbae_ selaku petugas perpus hari ini.

"Ahaha— maaf, maaf," Baekhyun mengerling pada Ayaka, "rasanya aneh sekali mendengarmu memanggilku " _sunbae_ ". Cukup "Baekhyun" saja. Kau juga memanggilku seperti itu kemarin, kan, Chan?" katanya sambil berkedip memangku dagu. Ia mengusap pinggir matanya yang masih tergenang air.

 _Blush._ _Ugh,_ _ketawanya puas sangat._ Sengaja sekali dia mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kejadian mengerikan kemarin siang.

Iya, mengerikan. Karena akibat ciuman itu, Chanyeol harus membersihkan cairannya berjam-jam di kloset kamar mandi yang dingin sebelum fajar.

Jangan ingatkan!

"Ada apa, Chanyeol? Matamu memerah."

"Tidak. Aku hanya terbangun jam setengah dua tadi pagi dan—" _ups_.

 _Keceplosan._ _Sial!_

Tatapan menyelidik mengirimkan petir-petir imajiner dari sudut mata. "Dan?"

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Mandi pagi," kemudian membenarkan kacamata _frame_ hitamnya.

" _Huh_? Mandi jam dua pagi? Kau aneh, Chanyeol!"

 _Terdengar sedikit familiar,_ ia membatin.

Kejadiannya sama seperti mimpinya tadi malam, dimana tubuh mungil itu mencondongkan dirinya mendekati Chanyeol. _De javu_ , ia juga tak bisa melihat wajah kakak kelasnya itu karena terpantul sinar lampu baca. Baekhyun mengusap pelan pipi memerahnya kemudian turun menyapa bibir bawahnya yang kemarin dia beri kecupan ringan. Sentuhan itu lembut seringan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Membuat Chanyeol serasa terhipnotis oleh kepingin madu cerah yang memantulkan kerlipan lampu baca.

Kalau ini memang seperti mimpi semalam, lebih baik ia menunggu saja.

Chanyeol menutup kuat kelopaknya, menanti bibir merah muda itu menyapa miliknya. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh, kuku-kukunya menghujam daging terlalu dalam sampai memucat. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak yang tertutup. Tubuhnya terserang tremor berkepanjangan, ia gugup luar biasa.

Tapi cukup lama ia memejam, dia tak merasakan apa yang diperkirakannya, ia buta, ia tuli. Hanya suara berisik di ruang utama dan degusan geli dari pria di depannya yang mampu ia dengar.

 _Geli?_

Chanyeol membuka mata tiba-tiba, kekagetan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari rautnya yang memerah. Sudah jelas sekali Baekhyun mentertawakan responnya yang _ngode_ minta dikecup mirip gadis perawan.

Tentu saja diintimidasi dengan tatapan menggemaskan seperti itu membuat getaran tubuhnya makin tidak terkontrol. " _Nnh_ , a-ada apa?" Kalau saja kedipan mata Baekhyun bisa membunuh, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mati kehabisan sperma— _err_ , kehabisan darah maksudnya.

"Tidak." Kakak kelasnya itu tersenyum misterius. Jarinya masih mengusap lembut pipinya dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku hanya berpikir sesuatu."

"Apa?" ia melirik kikuk bayangan lentik di atas wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _make up_ saat _cosplay_?"

" _Huh_? Untuk apa?"

"Ya—agar seperti yang lain? Supaya makin tampan?" Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengerjap tidak paham. Membuat seniornya memijat dahinya frustrasi. "Ah, lupakan saja," ia menyerah. "Aku tadi mencarimu, dan ternyata kau ada di sini."

Chanyeol tahu jelas kakak kelasnya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. " _Yeah_ , perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritku. Kenapa memang?"

"Tempat menyeramkan seperti ini?"

 _Yes_ , sudut tergelap dengan urutan bangku baca paling pojok memang sedikit membuat Baekhyun bergedik.

" _Hm?_ Ada yang salah dengan ini?"

Kepingan cokelatnya memutar, dia sedang malas berdebat dengan makhluk tidak peka macam Chanyeol. "Sama sekali tidak," menghela lagi untuk kesekian kali, lebih baik ia menyampaikan tujuannya secepat mungkin. " _Well_ , kau punya waktu luang hari ini?"

"Aku tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler apapun pulang sekolah, jadi mungkin aku punya."

Baekhyun memainkan telunjuknya malu-malu. " _U-uh... Wanna go out with me?_ " ditambah _puppy_ _eyes_ andalannya, "sebentar saja tidak apa, kok."

Mana kuat Chanyeol melawan godaan sebesar itu?

 _"O-of course!"_

Tuh, kan.

 _Then, see you after school,_ Park Chanyeol

" _W-wait—_ "

 _Ugh._ Selalu saja seperti itu, pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bicara.

Walaupun telah mengetahui bahwa BaekPuppy- _san_ adalah seorang pria, untuk satu alasan yang entah apa, kenapa hatinya selalu saja berdentum gila dengan sendirinya? Sepertinya tidak hanya hatinya yang berdetak tak karuan, tapi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya berkumpul di satu titik terbawah yang kini berkedut tak kenal ampun.

Chanyeol _headbang_ di atas meja.

 _Sialan, kenapa harus menegang —lagi— di saat seperti ini?!_

 _Damn it!_

 _Ah._ Nikmati harimu, Park Chanyeol!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **(NB)**

 **-Tomoki Sakurai** adalah tokoh mesum dari anime ecchi **'Sora no Ososhimono'** aka ' **Heaven's Lost Property** '. Anime macam apa? Saya gatau coz saya cuma googling dan gak pernah nonton. Saya suci dan tak berdosa, kakak kakak *kedip polos* Kalo kepo, tanya aja sama Chanyeol :v

 **-Senpai** dalam bahasa Jepang artinya **'kakak kelas'** aka **'sunbae'** ya. (sebenarnya censored version dari _"Ahh... yamette, senpai~"_ ) Yang pernah nonton hentong mesti paham nih kosa kata ginian :p

Thaks kalian, and see you when I see you~

 **Next chapter : Chapter 7.2 - Luhan**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 18 Juli 2018**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	8. Chapter 8 : Luhan

_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu_

 _Aku ingin ini, ingin itu bukan urusanmu~_

 _Semua semua semua, dapat dikabulkan_

 _Dapat dikabulkan dengan kolor Sasuke~_

 _Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa_

 _Hey! Sempak Midorima!_

 _Ah ah nghh_...

 _Aku sayang sekali~_

 _Koro-sensei~_

 _Ah ah ahhh~_

 _Aku ingin sekali~_

 _ **Anu** nii-chan~_

"Terima kasih sambutannya. Ahaha~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 8 - Luhan

 _(warn: typos, gaje, garing, labil, dll)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sungguh, tidak jelas sekali teman sebangkunya ini. Dengan suara melengking menyeramkan yang mampu terdengar sampai luar ruangan—serius, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat menyanyikan _soundtrack_ anime anak paling populer yang telah dimodifikasi akhir liriknya menjadi backsound anime dewasa dua puluh satu plus.

Apalagi bagian desahannya—

 _Memalukan sangat._

Suasana kelas yang begitu ramai mendadak hening setelah suara aneh-aneh mulai terdengar. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memincing _illfeel_ kepada pemilik bangku pojok dan berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru yang kosong itu. Sementara tersangka yang diberi atensi jijik berlebih dari anak kelas, cuek-cuek saja membaca materi tambahan fisika. Malah Chanyeol yang harus menutup muka menanggung malu.

Ya Tuhan!

Kenapa juga dia harus satu bangku dengan makhluk _absurd_ yang luarannya nampak begitu polos? Percayalah, banyak siswa salah kaprah dengan kepribadian labil sebangkunya ini. Siapa pun yang menilai pria pindahan itu kalem, benar-benar salah besar.

Contohnya Chanyeol. Yeah—dia memang selalu salah menilai penampakan luar manusia. Seperti kasus jenis kelamin sang idola tentu saja.

Duh, jadi ingat _pisang emas_ Bunda di meja makan.

Mungil-mungil unyu gitu.

Heh! Sadar, Chanyeol!

" _Eum_ —Chanyeol?"

"Hn?"

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, aku bukan kotoran cicak!"

 _Krik krik krik_

Mendadak Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan.

Lupakan jangkrik, sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung apa hubungannya kotoran hewan dengan tatapan manusia, tapi siapa peduli dengan pemilihan kata absurd makhluk kurang waras di sebelahnya itu!

Daripada dibahas dan malah berakhir dengan dialog super tidak bermutu, mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan jauh lebih baik.

"Apa kau suka anime," Chanyeol melirik buku tulis sebangkunya yang terbuka, terlihat jelas nama pemilik yang dicetak dengan huruf kapital, "—Luhan?"

Maafkan, Chanyeol memang terlalu menutup diri sampai tidak hapal nama temannya sendiri.

Oh, namanya Xi Luhan, toh? Kirain Xi Luman. Cuma beda satu huruf saja. Benar saja tingkahnya mirip siluman.

Dengar kata 'anime' di-notice, Luhan auto semangat empat lima.

"SUKA!"

Chanyeol sampai hampir loncat dari bangkunya hanya karena kena semprot dua suku kata. Kekuatan suara cempreng yang mengerikan.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol mengelap kacamatanya yang terkena hujan lokal dengan tisu bekas. Diam-diam ia memutar matanya malas, _biasa aja, duh! Berlebihan sekali responnya tadi, sampai kaacamataku jadi korban.  
_

"Yap! Kau juga suka, kan?" Kini Luhan berbalik, kembali fokus mencatat ringkasan materi pada notebook pink.

"Hn."

"Ah, yeah. Tentu saja suka," Luhan tersenyum mencurigakan, "tertulis jelas ' _oppai daisuki️_ ' di dahimu."

 _Nani the hell?!_

 _Sebegitu jelas, kah?_

 _E-eh! Maksudnya bukan itu!_

Bukan berarti Chanyeol _mesum_ , ya! Wajar, kan, seorang pria _normal_ sepertinya menyukai _oppai_? Bagaimana pun juga ia masih tergolong pria normal walaupun faktanya saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada pada masa **transisi** menuju kebelokan. Lagi pula, mana ada tulisan seperti itu di atas kening! Ada-ada saja!

Atau jangan-jangan memang benar _ada_?!

Chanyeol dengan ragu menyentuh dahinya, kemudian mengusapnya kasar.

Dan gobloknya Chanyeol percaya saja dengan omong kosong Luhan. Lihatlah sekarang Luhan tengah terbahak menertawakan kebodohannya. Buru-buru Chanyeol menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan rumus fisika di atas meja.

 _Duh, memalukan!_

"Dan juga, kau seorang _cosplayer_ , kan, Chanyeol?"

 **Gubrak!**

 _Bagaimana dia tahu?!_

Gawat, hancur sudah persembunyiannya selama ini.

"Hah. Tenang, Chanyeol. Kenapa tegang seperti itu!" dia menutup notebooknya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Chanyeol yang terjatuh dari kursi beberapa detik lalu. "Aku juga seorang _cosplayer_ , aku pernah melihatmu di _event_ sebelumnya. Waktu itu aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu, dan ternyata memang itu kau!"

"Kapan? Dimana?!"

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Yang pasti saat itu kau sedang bersama BaekPuppy, _cosplayer_ terkenal itu. Hmm... Aku tak tahu kalau kau dekat dengan BaekPuppy." Luhan menerawang jauh, mencoba mengingat.

Chanyeol menaikkan kacamatanya, sebisa mungkin menutupi wajah tomatnya. "Kami tidak dekat, kok. Hanya kebetulan berkenalan."

"Oh, ya? Tapi waktu kulihat, kalian bergandengan tangan. Tidak seintim itu berdekatan dengan kenalan baru, kan? Seperti orang pacaran saja!" Luhan terang-terangan memberikan tatapan tak percaya, "ah, aku ingat! Kalau tidak salah pada saat _bunkasai_ di Universitas L."

 _Woah!_ tu adalah _event_ di mana dia dan BaekPuppy- _san_ bertemu untuk kedua kalinya! MAsih ingatkah kalian kalau Chanyeol menyebut kejadian luar biasa itu dengan sebutan _'ajakan kencan terselubung.'_

Buru-buru ia mengibaskan tangannya gugup. "Be-belum pacaran, kok."

Si blasteran China-Korea memandangnya curiga. Matanya jadi tambah sipit kalau memincing seperti itu. "Belum, ya? Berarti sedang PDKT, dong?"

Tepat sasaran.

Sialan!

Itulah kenapa ia benci dengan orang yang pandai membaca pikiran. Selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol mati kutu karena terpojok, seperti saat ini. Percayalah, Chanyeol yang sedang terpojok benar-benar tidak berdaya.

" _Aaah—_ i-itu... itu... bukan..."

Luhan mendesah, menatapnya prihatin setelah melihat reaksi membantu Chanyeol kala terdesak, tak berkutik dan terkesan ingin melarikan diri. _Mengaku saja, Yeol. Apa susahnya sih,_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa dekat dengannya, Chanyeol. Banyak pria di luaran sana begitu menggilai BaekPuppy dan berusaha mendekatinya untuk dijadikan pacar. Dia cantik, baik hati dan selalu ceria, tipe wanita idaman, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Memang benar bahwa BaekPuppy- _san_ adalah sosok pacar idaman untuk semua pria. Tapi tetap saja, idolanya itu masih punya _pisang emas_ di bawah sana. Mereka sesama jenis! Dan apa jadinya jika seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa ia menyukai pria!

Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu kalau BaekPuppy sama berbatangnya dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau juga menyukainya, Lu?"

Dilihat dari semburat merah dan kata ambigu "juga" atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Luhan malah tersenyum miring.

 _Lugu sekali kau, Chanyeol! Sungguh tipe orang yang mudah terbaca_. Luhan kegirangan menemukan mainan baru.

Yap benar. Kalau kalian tanya Luhan seperti apa? Bayangkan saja Izaya Orihara dari anime Durarara versi rambut cokelat pirang yang suka mempermainkan 'pikiran' orang lain. Dengan kemampuan memanipulasi kata-kata, banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang tertipu oleh tampilannya yang polos.

Dan tentu saja saat ini Chanyeol kita yang malang jadi korbannya.

"Duh, Chanyeol, kau ini terlalu polos! Yang kubilang tadi, 'banyak', _banyak_ bukan berarti _semuanya_ menyukai BaekPuppy, Yeol. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu," katanya sembari tersenyum sombong.

Chanyeol jelas curiga, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan figur secantik BaekPuppy- _san_? "Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Lu?"

Pria Tiongkok bermarga Xi itu berdeham, mempersempit jarak antar keduanya, kemudian meremas paha kiri Chanyeol. Bibir _pink_ itu mengeja lamat-lamat kata-kata yang Chanyeol sesali seumur hidup. "Tentu saja karena aku _gay_ , Park Chanyeol. Secantik apapun dia, mana mungkin aku suka pada wanita," dia tertawa tanpa tahu malu.

 _The fuck?!_

Chanyeol _spechless_.

 _G-gay?!_

" _Gay_ memang masih tabu di sini. Tapi yang aku herankan, apa ada yang salah dengan _gay_? Orang luar selalu berkata bahwa _kita_ berpenyakit mental. Apa mereka tidak pernah membaca kitab besar psikologi? Gay dan tetek bengeknya sudah lama dicoret dari daftar penyakit mental! Orang awam memang menganggap _kita_ menjijikkan karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yyang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya memandang kita sebelah mata! Jujur saja, cukup menyakitkan juga dibuang dari rumah saat _come out_. Lebih baik aku dilahirkan di Belanda saja!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan di-dibuang?"

"Yeah. Ayahku menyadari ada yang aneh dari hubunganku dengan sahabatku saat SMP. Ayah mengancam akan mengadukan hal ini pada orang tua sahabatku itu jika aku tidak mengaku."

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Benar, kami pacaran. Salahku juga, sih. Aku duluan yang menyukainya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Dia normal, aku yakin seratus persen bahwadia normal. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah menerimaku. Mungkin dia kasihan denganku karena kubilang padanya bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Hah, bodoh sekali," tawa getir terdengar menyakitkan di akhir kata.

Chanyeol tidak tega mendengar nada bicaranya yang mendadak kehilangan semangat, tapi yang namanya penyakit kepo memang susah disembuhkan, "lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kalian ketahuan?"

"Lalu? Lalu ayahku memukuliku, mengataiku babi dan sebangsanya, mengguyurku dengan air kotor dan mengurungku di kamar mandi saat musim dingin. Dan ketika aku hampir mati kedinginan, alih-alih membawaku yang sekarat ke dokter, ayah malah menyeretku ke psikiater di tengah malam yang bersalju. Demi Tuhan, aku bukan pengidap skizofrenia atau seorang psikopat. Apa salahku? Aku hanya _sedikit_ _berbeda_ dari yang lainnya."

Napas Chanyeol tercekat, "Luhan, maaf..."— _maaf membuatmu bercerita terlalu jauh._

"Bukan salahmu, kenapa harus minta maaf? Kelahiran, kematian, kehidupan, semuanya sudah ditakdirkan, Yeol! Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalani sebaik mungkin yang sudah digariskan. Mana bisa mungkin kita bisa merubah takdir?"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. Ternyata Luhan adalah sosok yang begitu kuat, dia optimis dan berpikiran terbuka. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan tingkah konyolnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia dewasa, Chanyeol iri dengan pria manis yang kini tengah memandang lapangan lewat jendela. Luhan sejatinya adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Mungkin saja Luhan sengaja bertindak konyol hanya untuk menghibur diri akan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

Duh, jadi merasa bersalah Chanyeol sempat mengumpatinya tadi.

"Santai, Yeol," Luhan menepuk bahunya bersahabat, tersenyum bisnis. "Lagi pula, nanti kau bisa merasakannya sendiri kalau sudah banting stir. Aku bisa mencium bau-bau _newbie_ homo di sekitar sini."

Sialan!

 _"Shut the fuck up, you fag—!"_

Ya Tuhan.

Demi apapun Chanyeol menyesal telah memuji cowok labil sebangkunya itu. Siluman satu itu benar-benar tidak layak disanjung lagi!

Chanyeol mau pindah kelas saja, kalau bisa pindah sekolah sekalian! Eh jangan, nanti Chanyeol tidak bisa bertemu BaekPuppy-nya lagi!

Apapun, lah! Terserah!

kokoro ini sudah tidak kuat lagi. T.T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay~

Ahhhh kangen sama kalian~ Kemana aja sih kalian, kenapa jarang nongol? _(woy lu sendiri yang sampe setahun gak update-update!)_

Maafkan telat updatenya. Aku sebenarnya udah nulis beberapa chapter dari tahun lalu dan belum aku posting. Aku bahkan mulai berpikir untuk gak lagi melanjutkan fanfict ini karena suatu alasan. Tapi akhirnya aku pilih lanjut, karena ku sayang kalian semua~ xoxo

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu, yang udah ngelike, ngefave, dan ngasih reviewnya

Aku beneran kaget pas liat notif banyak notif dari kalian, padahal aku lagi hiatus. Terharu kokoro ini, beneran.

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak~ *usap air mata

 **.**

See you when I see you~

 **Next chapter** **: Chapter 9 - Kencan lagi?!**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 26 April 2019**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	9. Chapter 9 : Kencan Lagi!

**COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 9 : Kencan Lagi?!

 _( by_ _ **Kvinnalmaz**_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum genap sehari Chanyeol mengenal Luhan, ia merasa Luhan sudah bertindak _terlalu_ akrab padanya. Ya, bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, ia tahu Luhan memang tipe _easy going_. Itung-itung latihan membina pertemanan _dengan manusia asli_ di dunia nyata. Maklum, dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya dihabiskan bersama makhluk dua dimensi dan teman-teman _roleplay_ yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol ketahui nama dan rupa aslinya. Hanya berbekal nama anggota grup Lime khusus wibu—seperti adik kecil Ciel, si kembar Ram dan Rem, Soraru dan Mafu-Mafu, Doppo Kannonzaka, serta Mystic Messenger brothers 707, Saeran, Jumin Han dan Zen— saja sudah membuat dunia virtualnya penuh warna. Tapi tetap saja, kan, teman yang benar-benar _berbentuk_ jauh lebih baik daripada teman RP yang telah menemani tahun-tahun hidupnya.

Oleh karena itu, demi _latihan dasar_ _ber_ _teman dengan manusia_ yang baik dan benar _,_ Chanyeol harus berusaha menahan segala emosi yang membuncah menaiki ubun-ubun. Contohnya sekarang ini, pria China itu malah dengan santainya _menoel-noel_ pipi kiri Chanyeol dengan ujung pensil.

Bergambar Barbie Mariposa.

Warna _pink._

 _Pink_ gemerlap yang mencolok mata.

 _Meh_ , _bullshit_ dengan kata ' _manly'_ yang terus diumbarkannya!

"Hey, Yeol. Ada acara hari ini?"

W-wow, kata-kata Luhan mirip sekali dengan ajakan kencan BaekPuppy tadi siang! Jantung Chanyeol langsung berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Ia merasa _de javu_ , lagi.

"A-ada. K-kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan memincing, biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu pulang paling awal, kecuali jika pria berambut hitam itu ingin menyendiri menghabiskan sorenya di perpustakaan sampai sekolah ditutup. Ia tahu.

Eits, jangan samakan Luhan kita yang manis dengan Yoon Bum-nya Sangwoo, ya! Ia sama sekali bukan _stalking_! Luhan hanya _kepo_ dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia mengamati perilaku Chanyeol—ingat, samakan saja dia dengan Izaya Orihara, jangan Yoon Bum—dan ingin menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai temannya. Mencari teman wibu sepertinya tidak mudah, kalau kau tahu! Jadi tentu saja kehadiran Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menerimanya adalah poin plus. Itung-itung punya teman nonton anime kalau sedang bosan.

Seperti motto hidup Luhan; _'teman diciptakan untuk_ dimanfaatkan'—moto yang akan selalu ia genggam kuat-kuat.

 _Mulia sekali hidupmu, Luhan Sayang._

"Yah, tadi niatnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko buku. Ada _manga_ terbaru yang ingin aku beli," katanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk Mariposa ke dagu.

Mendegar kata krusial seperti ' _manga'_ , tentu membuat telinga lebar Chanyeol tambah membesar, "komik apa?" semburnya tidak sabaran.

"Black Butler, kau tahu kan. Lumayan terkenal juga, kok!"

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan kaget sampai alisnya mencuat tinggi-tinggi, "maksudmu Black Butler alias Kuroshitsuji? Yang **itu**?" kata _itu_ diucapkannya lamat-lamat, seolah Black Butler adalah kata palinng tabu yang tidak boleh diucapkan sembarangan manusia.

"Positif! Sudah kuduga _wibu_ sepertimu pasti tahu!"

" _Meh_ , kau juga _wibu_! Perlu cermin, hah?"

"Tidak perlu," Luhan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya membabi buta. Sebuah cermin berbentuk hati yang lagi-lagi berwarna _soft pink,_ "tak perlu repot-repot, aku bawa sendiri. Dari mana kau tahu Kuroshitsuji?"

Chanyeol cengo. Ia jadi _kepo_ sebenarnya apa saja isi tas makhluk _absurd_ satu itu, tapi masa bodo, lah. "Hanya sekadar pernah melihatnya. _By the way_ , memangnya kau baca itu, Lu?"

"Tentu saja! Buat apa aku mengajakmu membelinya kalau tidak aku baca? Buang-buang uang saja!"

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, dan langsung dihadiahi kuda-kuda dari yang bersangkutan. "Mau apa kau?!"

"Sstt… sini…" tangan Chanyeol melambai-lambai, menyuruhnya mendekat. Dengan muka serius seperti itu, mau tak mau Luhan juga ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan sebelahnya itu.

" _But_ … bukankah itu manga _homo_?" katanya pelan, takut kalau sampai ada yang mencuri dengar.

 **Ctak!**

Mulutnya yang asal bicara, malah kepala tak berdosanya yang dapat hadiah.

Duh, sabar, ya, kepala!

"Homo gundulmu! Jelas-jelas itu komik action! Cek _wikiped_ kalau masih tidak percaya!"

Kalau tidak salah lihat, Chanyeol pernah menemukan judul seperti itu di atas meja belajar kakaknya. "Tapi… kenapa covernya seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu seperti ini?"

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah komik hitam dengan gambar ambigu, satu bocah berambut _dark-blue_ yang tengah digendong ala bridal oleh sosok bermata merah yang tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Ah, iya, benar! Seperti yang dibaca _noona_!"

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, cahaya bohlam menyala terang di atas kepalanya, "oh, aku tahu! Kakakmu pasti seorang fujoshi! Perkenalkan, kakakku juga fujo! Ahaha, kita jadi seperti saudara yang bersaudara dengan fujoshi," Luhan tertawa sebari mengibaskan komik ambigu itu di depan mata Chanyeol. Tawa keras itu sontak menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya yang memincing curiga pada komik yang dibawa Luhan.

"Luhan, sembunyikan komikmu! Bahaya juga kalau ketahuan anggota kedisiplinan! Dilarang bawa komik ke sekolah, kan?" _apalagi komik homo,_ Chanyeol menimpali di dalam hati.

Luhan langsung tengok kanan kiri berjaga-jaga, "benar juga, untung sedang tidak ada patroli," ia buru-buru memasukkan kembali komiknya ke dalam tas biru bergaris _pink_. "Lagi pula apa salahnya baca komik belok? Aku, kan, juga _belok!_ Dasar manusia normal!"

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menggampar manusia berombre cokelat pirang di hadapannya yang malah mengomeli orientasi seksual manusia-manusia lain. "Ya, tidak salah juga." _—tapi dimana-mana baca komik homo juga salah,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Nah, kan! Akhirnya ada yang setuju denganku!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dengan wajah polos nan mata rusanya yang berkilauan memancarkan kebahagiaan, mana mungkin Chanyeol tega mngatakan yang sebenarnya, "ugh... terserah kau saja, Lu!"

"Jadi bagaimana, Yeol? Mau menemaniku?"

"Ah—maaf," mata Chanyeol berkedip gugup, berkali-kali menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Biasa saja reaksimu, duh! Aku tidak memaksamu juga, kan?"

"Iya, maaf…"

Luhan memutar matanya jengah, terlalu banyak kata maaf yang terucap dari pria berambut hitam di depannya itu, "terserah!"

"He-hey, kau tidak marah, kan, Lu?"

"Hah? Buat apa aku marah? Memangnya aku pacarmu?!"

Langsung saja, berpuluh pasang mata menatap mereka curiga. Apalagi kata 'pacar' terucap jelas tanpa sensor. Bahkan bisik-bisik penuh curiga dari kumpulan siswi penikmat gosip terdengar sampai bangku paling depan. Mampuslah, besok pasti ramai media gosip Yosen, dan nama Chanyeol mungkin akan terpampang di halaman depan artikel.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu cuek, menatap datar kumpulan manusia yang sepertinya tak pernah lihat manusia homo sebelumnya, "sudahlah, jangan urusi mereka! Sebentar lagi kelas berakhir. Kau ada janji **kencan** , kan? Jangan biarkan pacarmu menunggu terlalu lama. Percayalah, aku akan menertawaimu sampai mati kalau kau diputuskan di hari pertama kencan," ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol, memberinya dukungan moril.

"Kencan kedua," cicit Chanyeol terlampau pelan. Tapi telinga Luhan terlalu peka untuk mendengar cicitan Chanyeol. Alhasil, satu jeritan _lebay_ menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Untung saja jeritan tadi bersahutan dengan suara bel pulang, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot manyumpal mulut lebar itu dengan sapu tangan bekas makan siang!

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol gugup, Benar-benar gugup sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar halus.

Ia memang sering gugup sebenarnya. Namun getaran kali ini lain, bukan getaran yang sering ia terima saat Yoora _-noona_ PMS atau saat kakaknya marah ketika Chanyeol dengan iseng menyembunyikan koleksi BL-nya.

Seperti rasa gugup saat menunggu BaekPuppy- _san_ di depan air mancur Universitas L beberapa bulan lalu, kencan pertamanya.

Getaran ini juga sama. Rasanya menyenangkan, dan Chanyeol suka. Mungkin karena bersumber dari orang yang sama.

BaekPuppy.

Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, kakak kelas yang merangkap sebagai _cosplayer_ garis miring _crossdresser_ kelas kakap di dunia _perwibuan_.

Dan saat ini Chanyeol tengah menunggu _waifunya_ itu dalam diam di atas bangku taman yang merupakan saksi bisu ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh seorang cowok.

 _Ugh_ , jadi _flashback_ …

"CHANYEOL!"

"Fuck…!"

"….."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu—maaf…" Chanyeol melirik kecil sosok yang beberapa detik lalu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Siapa juga yang tidak kaget saat niat baikmu menyapa malah balik diumpat seseorang?

 _Mulut bodoh! Otak gak guna!_

"Haha, santai saja, Chan! Maaf juga mengagetkanmu," katanya tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, kita impas, kan!"

Chanyeol tahu, senyuman itu palsu, tawa itu palsu. Mata sipitnya tidak melengkung, lesung tipisnya tak terlihat, dan rona ceria sama sekali tak tampak. Yang ada hanya guratan kecewa tergambar jelas, sebelum satu topeng bertengger menutupinya.

Jelas Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Hatinya sakit melihat BaekPuppy- _nya_ menampakkan raut menyedihkan seperti itu. Dan semuanya karena dirinya! Karena Chanyeol!

Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Refleksnya memang sangat buruk saat terkejut. Ia bingung, jam terbangnya tentang berinteraksi dengan manusia masih sangat kurang. Ia buntu harus berbuat apa. Otaknya jenius untuk berpikir, namun nol besar saat bertindak.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu."

" _Hey, hey._ Santai saja, Chanyeol! Aku tak apa, tenang saja. Jangan serius-serius seperti itu, wajahmu jadi menyeramkan!"

Kan...

Chanyeol bilang juga apa...

BaekPuppy- _san_ memang dewinya. Ia sempurna, bahkan dengan balutan seragam yang sama persis dengan dirinya, aura menawan masih menguar menyilaukan mata. Apalagi ditambah senyuman memabukkan yang telah kembali bersarang, Chanyeol suka. Hanya satu senyuman dari dewinya, semua perasaan khawatir, kacau dan kalut yang sempat menerornya lenyap entah kemana.

"Ehm—jadi kita akan kemana, _Sunbae_?"

"Baekhyun saja, Eren- _kun_ ," Baekhyun mengoreksi, " _well,_ aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi, maukah kau berkunjung ke rumahku?"

 **EEHHH?!**

 **MAKSUDNYA INI APA?!**

"Ru-ru-rumahmu?! Ma-maksudnya **rumahmu**?!"— _rumah BaekPuppy, Dewinya?_

"Iya, rumahku. Lumayan dekat dari sini. Ayo, cepat!"

 _Serius?_

Chanyeol belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah _cosplayer_ lain sebelumnya.

Tapi sumpah, ia penasaran seperti apa rumah dewinya. Seperti apa bentuknya. Seperti apa suasananya.

 _Hanya berkunjung, kan? Tidak akan terjadi hal-hal aneh kalau begitu._

Wait.

Memangnya _hal aneh_ apa yang akan terjadi diantara dua pria?! Yang benar saja!

Stop pikiran kotormu, Chanyeol!

 _Ta-tapi… walaupun dia berani menciumku kemarin, bukan berarti ia_ _ **berniat**_ _menyerangku lagi, kan?_

 _Kan?_

… _.kan?_

 _But I want to go! I want to see his room! There's no problem at all!_

 _Nothing bad will happen if I go, right?_

Positif, ia akan pergi!

Tekadnya sudah kuat, sudah bulat dan sudah mantap!

Kalaupun ada apa-apa, dengan tanda kutip "kalaupun" terjadi apa-apa, Chanyeol masih punya tangan untuk mendorongnya. _Tapi Chanyeol tidak yakin tega mendorong tubuh mungil sang idola._

Oh oh oh! Paling tidak ia masih punya pita suara untuk berteriak. Suaranya lumayan dalam, satu teriakan panjang pasti bisa menghentikan aksi Baekhyun.

Pasti!

Chanyeol yakin itu!

"Omong-omong rumahku kosong hari ini. Mama dan Papa baru saja ke bandara menuju Jepang dan kurasa mereka akan pulang tiga sampai empat hari dari sekarang."

" _w-what?_ "

" _Yes!_ Rumahku sepi, artinya kita bisa berbuat apa saja yang kita mau!"

 _Berbuat apa saja?_

 _Maksudnya apa?_

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Historia Reiss tercintainya itu.

Siapapun, tolong! Chanyeol _clueless!_

" _Yeay!_ Akhirnya kita akan _bersenang-senang_ , Park Chanyeol!"

"…."

"Tanpa ada yang mengganggu!"

"…."

"Sampai malam pun juga boleh!"

"…."

Ya Tuhan...

Selamatkanlah Chanyeol yang malang ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(a/n)**

Tebak, apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya? Apakah yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? Apa Chanyeol kita yang polos akan 'selamat'?

Hahaha, tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan!

 **.**

 **review(s) :**

 **vivitobenmonggu :** ugh... maaf, habisnya aku hibernasi setahun. jadi ga update. Terima kasih udah bersedia lanjut baca XD

 **twinklellittlestar :** Iya, Kendal Jateng. Kita tetangga yeayy! Btw aku juga sekolah di Semarang lhoo, jangan-jangan kita satu sekolah? Who knows XD

 **chalienB04 :** aku yang harusnya makasih, karena kalian udah nungguin fict gaje ini T_T Chapter kemaren memang khusus pengenalan karakter Luhan di sini. Sabar ya, chapter depan dijamin ChanBaek deh XD

 **milkybaek :** yakin nih Chanyeol polos? hahaha... Tunggu saja, kita bakal tahu gimana jadinya mereka kalo pacaran nanti XD

 **.**

Maaf ga bisa bales review di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, terima kasih buat like, review dan komennya. Ku sayang kalean semuaaah 33

See you when I see you~

 **Next chapter : Chapter 10 – Berkunjung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 29 April 2019**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	10. Chapter 10 : Berkunjung

**COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 10 - Berkunjung

 _( by_ _ **Kvinnalmaz**_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol celingukan. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri mirip bocah hilang.

Bocah?

Lebih seperti bayi besar dengan serangam hitam-putih khas SMA Yosen, SMA favorit dengan rekor masuk tiga besar nilai ujian nasional tertinggi lima kali berturut-turut.

Hmm… sudah berapa kali Chanyeol _nyasar_ dalam beberapa _chapter_ terakhir?

Entahlah.

Pokoknya sudah lumayan sering.

Malas juga harus buka _chapter_ sebelumnya untuk menghitung ulang.

Oh, maaf. Salah fokus.

 _Skip._

Lalu, kali ini apa lagi yang membuatnya _nyasar_?

 _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut _nyasar_ juga, sih.

Ingat dimana sebelumnya Chanyeol 'diajak' berkunjung oleh BaekPuppy?

Nah!

Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya berjalan menunduk mengekori BaekPuppy sepanjang perjalanan. Dia terlalu terlarut dalam pikiran tentang kiat-kiat-kabur-di-saat-terdesak sampai-sampai tidak sadar telah berdiri di dalam sebuah kamar dengan sentuhan cokelat madu nan lembut.

Bisa dilihat dari mulai perabotan, almari, hiasan dinding hingga koleksi _action_ _figure_ -nya yang didominasi cokelat dari tua hingga nyaris krem. Sepertinya BaekPuppy sangat menggilai warna tersebut.

Ugh… Mulai sekarang, cokelat resmi menjadi warna favorit Chanyol setelah biru.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan warna biru. Warna langit, warna yang ia cintai sampai mati.

Mata hitam Chanyeol berkeliling, dilihatlah isi kamar sang pujaan dengan mata mengerjap penuh binar. Chanyeol jadi tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Paling-paling juga dapat _semprotan_ mematikan dari Belarus versi manusia kalau Chanyeol ketahuan pulang telat.

 _Yup_ , Yoora- _noona_ , kakak kandungnya sendiri itu memang benar-benar mirip Natalya Arlovskaya. Bedanya, Yoora lebih ekspresif daripada Natalya yang se-lempeng Levi Ackerman. Persamaannya, mereka akan sama-sama _kumat_ kalau _kesayangannya_ diganggu. _Wibu_ macam Chanyeol suka menyebutnya ' _y_ _andere'._

Pernah sekali Chanyeol ingin menyembunyikan _doujin hardcore_ SaruMi di atas meja belajar kakaknya, namun seketika itu juga sebuah _kunai_ 'asli' menancap tepat di kasur busa berwarna pupus di sampingnya. Sementara sang pelaku malah _tersenyum_ di balik pintu kamar mandi. Untung saja Yoora tidak benar-benar berniat melukainya. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa lengannya kalau sampai tertusuk _kunai_ mengkilap impor dari Jepang itu!

Hah... lupakan saja Yoora dan sifat menyeramkannya!

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memutari isi kamar Byun Baekhyun.

Jujur saja, tak ada bedanya kamar _cosplayer_ dengan kamar remaja pada umumnya. Mungkin yang menonjol adalah pada tumpukan _manga_ dan _light novel_ yang disusun berjajar sesuai urutan _volume_ , dan koleksi _action figure_ serta _merchandise anime_ yang sebagian besar Chanyeol kenal tokoh-tokohnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya kamar seniornya ini jauh lebih 'normal' daripada kamar miliknya yang lebih pantas disebut _museum kaum pem-bucin makhluk 2D_ daripada kamar tidur, mengingat koleksi barang-barang _wibu-nya_ yang makin menumpuk tiap musim _event_ tiba.

Setelah lama berkeliling, jatuhlah pandangannya pada beberapa kostum "wanita" berbagai warna bergantung rapi di samping lemari yang Chanyeol rasa juga sebagai meja belajar si pemilik kamar. Lumayan banyak pakaian berwarna putih yang tergantung dan Chanyeol kenal siapa-siapa saja karakternya. Mulai dari kostum putih Asuna Yuki dalam SAO, baju maid ala Ayuzawa Misaki, kostum putih-ungu khas Emilia dari Re:Zero, dan _—_

 _ _—o_ h, shit..._

 _Harta karun!_

 _Surga dunia!_

Tanpa aba-aba, langkah seringan kapas membawanya menuju kostum putih gading anggun dengan jubah merah-putih berbulu dan bertali emas. Sederhana memang, namun begitu elegan.

 _Ooh!_

Jangan lupakan juga mahkota emas besar yang tampak mewah dengan batu permata merah berkilauan duduk gagah di atas meja belajar.

Tak salah lagi!

Kostum itu adalah pakaian kerajaan terbaru Historia Reiss setelah resmi diangkat menjadi ratu dalam dinding dan juga sebagai simbol penyelamat kaum Eldian dari serangan titan.

 _A-a-artinya—waifunya itu akan—_

"Hei, Chan! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ? Ayo, duduk sini!"

"Ah—oke," Chanyeol menurut, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Maaf, hanya soda saja tak apa, kan?" katanya sembari menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya.

Tapi Chanyeol bergeming, matanya masih fokus pada kostum kerajaan sang dewi.

Duh, Chanyeol!

Stop _fanboying-_ nya!

 _Fyi_ , kalau Chanyeol masih dalam mode _fanboying_ , pasti akan butuh waktu lama menunggu pria tinggi itu tersadar dari imajinasinya sendiri. Maklum, ia bucin tingkat dewa pada Historia. Apalagi setelah melihat barang langka yang bahkan sangat jarang di temui di dunia cosplay, _wibu_ mana yang tidak _khilaf_?

Jadi, hanya ada satu cara membuatnya sadar; menarik paksa fokus Chanyeol pada kostum Historia!

"Ah! Dingin!" Si Junior berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit.

Sumpah, seperti mati rasa rahang bawah Chanyeol saat pipinya ditempeli kaleng merah yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari _freezer_!

Baekhyun mendegus geli, _rasakan! Makanya fokus dong ke sini,_ batin seseorang di sebelah sana yang cemburu pada bajunya sendiri.

"Sudah lihat kostum baruku, kan? Minum dulu, Chan! Huaa... di luar cuacanya panas sekali!"

"Uh, iya. Terima kasih!"

Sambil minum, pun, Chanyeol masih curi-curi pandang pada kostum Historia Reiss yang seperti memanggil-manggil Chanyeol untuk menyentuh jubah berbulunya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah. Menggeleng prihatin pada _wibu_ satu itu yang tidak tahu diri.

Ia berbisik pada diri sendiri, menyindir pihak lain yang masih dalam dunia khayalan. "Kenapa masih melirik penuh minat pada seragam konyol itu, alih-alih melihatku sebagai manusia nyata di depanmu, _hm_?"

Dan tentu saja pihak lain itu terlalu tuli untuk menangkap nada penuh sindiran yang ditujukan padanya.

"Maaf, bisa keraskan suaramu? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, _dasar tidak peka!_ "Kubilang, rasa _cola_ ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Milikku saja atau milikmu juga terasa aneh?"

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan bertanya sebelum menyesap ringan kaleng dalam genggamannya, mana ada rasanya beda padahal dari satu pabrik yang sama?

 _Bukan cola-nya yang aneh, tapi orangnya yang aneh!_

"Tidak. Kurasa tak ada yang aneh."

"Oh, ya?" ia merebut paksa kaleng Chanyeol, kemudian meminumnya.

Di tempat yang sama bibir Chanyeol berada sebelumnya!

 _Indirect kiss!_

"Kau benar. Mungkin memang lidahku yang salah."

"B-b-bisa jadi…"

"Heh, bisa jadi apa?"

 _Indirect kiss…_

 _Ciuman tidak langsung…_

 _Dengan BaekPuppy…_

Seseorang tolong bantu ambilkan tali! Chanyeol merasa dirinya bisa saja melayang entah kemana.

"Hey hey, fokus ke sini, Chan! Mau lihat aku pakai baju itu?"

Perhatiannya akhirnya kembali, matannya menatap penasaran Byun Baekhyun yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari koleksi kostumnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Pilih yang mana yang kau mau, nanti akan kupakai. Tapi kostum saja tanpa _make up_! Malas sekali kalau harus berdandan!"

"Historia Reiss! Yang itu, bolehkah?" telunjuknya menunjuk ragu seragam yang menarik minat Chanyeol saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini.

"Boleh, tapi hanya jubahnya saja tak apa, kan? Walaupun terlihat simple, tapi jujur saja lumayan susah saat harus memakai gaun panjangnya."

Chanyeol langsung menyalak dengan ekor imajiner yang bergoyang penuh kebahagiaan, "tak apa! Tak apa!"

Baekhyun menangguk, menarik perlahan jubah merah dan menyampirkannya di pundak, kemudian membentuk simpul pita pada bagian leher yang dihiasi tali berkepang emas.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol menganga menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di depan mata. Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya. Tanpa _wig,_ tanpa _make up,_ tanpa polesan apapun, hanya seragam putih bergaris hitam yang persis dengannya, dilapisi jubah berbulu nan elegan namun sedikit terlalu besar di punggung rampingnya. _._

 _Manis sekali!_

Ia rasa pasukan oksigen di dalam sini kalah saing dengan aura _cute_ yang terus menguar dari sosok di depannya. Tolong! Chanyeol sesak napas kerena terlalu gembira!

Terbesit satu pemikiran tak wajar untuk membawa pulang Byun Baekhyun sebagai teman tidur.

Uh… maksudnya dijadikan sebagai pengganti _dakimura_ Rin Tohsaka seukuran manusia yang selalu dia jadikan guling!

 _Ja-jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!_

"Bagaimana, Chanyeol? Kau suka?"

"...suka…" _—s_ _angat_.

Seperti terhipnotis, kaki jenjangnya menapak setengah melayang dan membawanya berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun yang kini mendongak menatapnya bingung.

Chanyeol seperti orang linglung. Matanya tak fokus, tapi masih menatap wajah kebingungan Baekhyun penuh kasih. "Kau… cantik sekali," ia memasangkan mahkota emas besar yang begitu pas membingkai rambut madu dewinya. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap lembut garis rahang Byun Baekhyun. "Sangat cantik. Aku… suka…"

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk tanpa ragu, "sangat sangat sangat suka."

Baekhyun memejam, menikmati sentuhan selembut bulu angsa yang membuatnya terbuai. Meletakkan jemarinya di atas tangan Chanyeol, ia berkata terlampau lembut, "kalau suka, kenapa tidak menjadikanku milikmu saja?"

Tunggu!

Ada yang aneh dengan kosa-katanya barusan.

 _Milik **mu**?_

Apa maksud kakak kelasnya ini tadi?

Sontak Chanyeol tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Buru-buru dia menarik jarinya dari pipi Baekhyun, namun langsung ditahan sang empunya pipi. Dalam sekejap jemarinya telah bertaut sempurna dengan sang dewi.

Suasana manis nan mendayu mendadak luntur digantikan dengan suasana yang _—_ mencekam dan terkesan gelap, yang entah datang dari mana. Chanyeol tak tahu harus mendefiniskan seperti apa.

Kini Byun Baekhyun menatap tinggi-tinggi. Sorot tegas nan mengintimidasi yang jarang sekali pria manis itu gunakan, kini tampak nyata dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. Bahkan jari kaki mereka saling bersentuhan! Chanyeol bimbang harus merasa takut atau malah bergairah pada ekspresi _berani_.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"A-a-apa maksudnya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol! Dari sebelum kita berkenalan, aku sudah menyukaimu! Apa kau tidak merasakan perasaanku sama sekali?" katanya lugas. Pergelangan tangan Chanyeol digenggam kuat oleh jemarinnya yang ramping.

Tidak bisa kabur!

Chanyeol terjebak!

Segala skenario melarikan diri yang telah ia rancang matang-matang di sepanjang perjalanan tadi mendadak hilang seketika.

"Apa kau terlalu buta untuk menangkap segala maksud dari segala perhatian yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Aku... juga menyukaimu..."

"Sebagai siapa? Sebagai Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Atau sebagai BaekPuppy?"

"..."

Satu dengusan geli memecah suara konstan dari jarum jam yang terus berdetak.

" _See..._ kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada lirih yang menyayat hati.

"Aku _—_ "

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol!" seperti tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol, ia membantah kata-katanya yang belum sempat terucap, "kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Kau hanya tertarik pada figur BaekPuppy sebagai _cosplayer_ Historia, pada diriku yang satunya..."

Chanyeol bersumpah ia melihat satu titik air mata di pipi Baekhyun sebelum diusap kasar oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

Dan di momen seperti ini lah Chanyeol merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri di dalam lumpur hisap! Apalagi melihat seseorang menangis di depan matanya sendiri. Parahnya lagi, orang itu menangis gara-gara dirinya. Gara-gara Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh sampai tak bisa memberikan penjelasan!

"Byun Baekhyun... maaf," ia melangkah maju, namun detik itu juga kembali membatu.

Di depan sana ia dipaksa harus melihat air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir deras di pipi putihnya. Terlalu jelas sampai Chanyeol tak mampu berpura-pura buta seperti biasa. Dewi yang ia agungkan itu kini menangis tanpa suara. Chanyeol yang idiot ini hanya mampu menunduk, menunggu Byun Baekhyun tenang, dan memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Park Chanyeol, _heh_?

 _"Bastard!"_ suara sengau seniornya terdengar samar. Rasanya seperti yang dipisahkan jarak ratusan meter, namun nyatanya mereka hanya berbatas tak lebih dari lima jengkal.

Ya.

Tanpa wejangan dari orang lain pun Chanyeol mengaku kalau dirinya memang bajingan.

 _"_ _Liar!"_

Chanyeol terima ia disebut pembohong. Ia memang juaranya membohongi diri sendiri. Ia terima dimaki apa saja.

" _You don't fucking love me..._ "

Tapi untuk yang satu ini, Chanyeol tidak terima.

Baekhyun hanya tidak paham apa yang dirinya rasakan!

Oleh karena itu dia mendekati Byun Baekhyun dan meremas kasar pundak kecilnya. Menggapai dagunya, Chanyeol bisa melihat mata sipitnya yang sembab juga wajah manisnya yang memerah akibat tangis. Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk melihat tubuh ringkih itu bergetar menumpahkan air mata yang ditahannya tadi.

Dan sekarang lah saatnya untuk menjelaskan.

Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang membuat dewi tercintanya menangis. "Byun Baekhyun, aku _—_ "

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Byun Baekhyun tampaknya sudah lebih tenang walaupun beberapa sesegukan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mengusap sisa-sisa air di sudut mata, ia berkata pelan, "boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu, Chan?"

"Asal bisa kulakukan, apapun itu pasti akan kuberikan padamu," jawabnya mantap sembari menggenggam jari-jari Baekhyun yang nampak pucat.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang telah lama dia nantikan. Jawaban sempurna. "Kalau begitu, kumohon, Chanyeol. Menjauhlah dariku, jangan temui aku. Setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hatiku masih sakit melihatmu _—"_

"Aku menolak, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku tersiksa seperti ini, huh? Bukankah kau _juga_ menyukaiku?"

"..."

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kuat pundaknya. Mata sembabnya menatap tegas kepingan hitam pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya seolah menantang. "Buktikan perasaanmu padaku dengan cara ini, Chan. Aku memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai Byun Baekhyun yang payah ini, temui aku dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal." Baekhyun memutus kontak mata antar keduanya, kemudian berpaling memunggungi Chanyeol. "Sekarang pergilah! Jangan sekalipun berusaha menemuiku, atau kujamin kita tak akan bisa bertemu untuk selamanya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Wibupedia:****

 ** **Yandere**** adalah sebuah sebutan untuk orang yang awalnya terlihat manis, lembut dan sangat pengertian kepada seseorang, namun sifatnya bisa berubah karena terlalu terobsesi pada hal yang disukainya dan cenderung menunjukkan rasa cinta berlebihannya dengan kekerasan.

 **Natalya Arlovskaya** adalah _human name_ dari karakter Belarusia (yap! memang nama negara) dalam anime Hetalia. Natalya ini salah satu karakter yang memiliki sifat yandere. Kalau Natalya terobsesi pada kakaknya sendiri; Ivan Braginsky alias Rusia, sementara Yoora terobsesi pada _hal-hal berbau yaoi_ (ingat kan kalau Yoora disini itu _fujoshi_ akut XD)

 **Kunai** (苦内 atau 苦無) adalah peralatan berukuran kecil yang digunakan ninja. Alat ini menyerupai pisau berujung runcing dan sering digunakan seperti kuku oleh para ninja untuk untuk menempel di dinding sewaktu memanjat atau menggali tanah. Biasa ditemukan di anime bertema ninja seperti Naruto.

.

 **(A/N)**

Hayoloh, gimana tuh kelanjutan hubungan ChanBaek? Apakah akan kandas sebelum berlayar?

Dan kenapa endingnya malah jadi ginian? Dasar tangan durhaka! XD

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa readers tercintaah! Maaf baru bisa up sekarang karena memang lagi libur nulis selama puasa XD

Terima kasih like, fave dan reviewnya! See you when I see you~

 **Next Chapter : Chapter 11 - Pencerahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 5 Juni 2019**

 **Kvinnalmaz**


	11. Chapter 11 : Pencerahan

**(A/N)**

Hay semuanya, apa kabar? Maafkan aku baru bisa up sekarang. Minggu lalu diri ini disibukkan dengan Ujian Akhir dan tugas-tugas sekolah yang tak ada matinya. Jadi sebagai permintaan maafku, aku buat chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Sekitar 2000 kata, lumayan panjang kan untuk penulis malas sepertiku ini. Haha.

Kalau ketemu typo, jangan lupa langsung bilang padauk, ok?!

Happy reading kalian~ ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **COSPLAYER(S)**

Chapter 11 – Pencerahan

 _(by_ _ **Kvinnalmaz**_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat seminggu setelah Baekhyun- _sunbae_ menyatakan perasaan padanya, mengyatakan kalau idolanya itu ternyata mencintainya. Iya, benar! Kalian memang tidak salah lihat! Baekhyun—BaekPuppy yang 'itu', mencintainya! MENCINTAINYA! Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menyadap saluran televisi nasional untuk mengumumkan berita penting ini pada seluruh warga dunia! Namun, seminggu ini pula ia memendam kerinduan tak berujung. Tujuh hari ini dia merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk _sunbae_ -nya itu. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat romantis penuh cinta dalam kehangatan rengkuhannya. Tetapi seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun- _sunbae_ padanya, ia tak yakin betul apakah ia benar-benar mencintai _'sunbae'_ sebagai Byun Baekhyun—cowok kelas tiga yang periang dan sederhana. Atau hanya mengagumi BaekPuppy- _san_ sebagai _cosplayer_ cantik jelita nan terkenal yang dijadikan bahan bucinan olehnya.

Apalagi ketika Byun Baekhyun mengusirnya dari kamar, disertai tumpahan air mata dan jeritan frustasi seperti itu, hati manusia mana yang tidak sakit? Notabene Chanyeol sebagai fans berat—bucin. Chanyeol juga yakin ia tidak punya riwayat hepatitis atau parahnya mengidap abses hati—kondisi dimana hati dipenuhi oleh cairan serupa nanah. Chanyeol bersyukur hatinya masih cukup sehat, ia yakin itu. Tapi rasa sakit yang dideritanya sekarang itu lebih seperti… saat kau tahu salah satu karakter idolamu dalam _anime_ tiba-tiba mati tanpa bocoran _spoiler_. Atau saat kau menemukan satu plot twist menyakitkan dalam sebuah komik favoritmu. Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu pasti nama perasaan ini. Baru pertama kali ia merasakannya. Lebih sakit daripada mengetahui fakta kalau ternyata Raku lebih memilih Chitoge daripada Onodera( ***** ). Rasa sakit kali ini tak terdefinisi, abstrak, dan terlalu membekas. Ia jadi susah fokus, insomnia akut dan yang paling parahnya, ia jadi kehilangan minat menonton _episode_ terbaru Attack on Titan _season_ 3 _part_ 2! ( ***** )

Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan sakit tapi tak berdarah?

Yah, rasa asing tak terdefinisi yang ditimbulkan berkat kehilangan satu sosok yang bahkan baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

BaekPuppy—idolanya dunia akhirat.

"Awas! Perhatikan jalanmu, Adik Bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Pandangannya memburam kala menatap dasar lantai satu yang seketika menjadi berpuluh meter lebih tingggi tepat di bawah kakinyanya. Beruntung sekali Yoora- _noona_ menarik bahunya tepat waktu. Kalau tidak… Chanyeol bisa membayangkan tubuhnya yang penuh darah jatuh tengkurap dengan kepala pecah.

 _Ugh, aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Noona!_

Manik Chanyeol berbinar menatap penyelamat hidupnya. Namun niat Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang kakak menguap seketika kala merasakan aura ungu kembali menguar dari balik piyama tidur Yoora. "Kalau sudah bosan hidup dan memilih untuk bunuh diri, jangan loncat dari lantai dua, Bodoh! Menurutmu siapa yang akan kesulitan membersihkan otakmu yang berceceran nantinya! Setidaknya pilih cara mati yang tidak menyusahkan orang lain. Menambah dosa saja!" Mata gelap tajam silet Yoora seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Ma-maaf, Kakak," cicitnya takut-takut.

"Kau—" Yoora sudah berkacak pinggang, siap-siap menyemburkan lahar panas penuh sarkas. Namun ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah ringan Sang Bunda dari lantai dasar.

Mendengar keributan antar saudara di pagi buta tentu membuat nyonya Byun menggeleng prihatin. Kedua kakak beradik ini memang tidak bisa damai. Selalu saja ada pemicu peperangan. Entah Chanyeol yang iseng atau Yoora yang terlalu pendek sumbu kesaabarannya dari lahir.

"Yoora," Nyonya Byun menyentuh pundaknya untuk menenangkan putri sulung, "jangan seperti itu pada adikmu," tegurnya. Wanita di penghujung kepala empat itu tersenyum lembut. Maniknya yang mulai menua melirik geli putranya yang menggigil ketakutan. "Lebih baik kau segera bersiap, Chanyeol. Ayah dan Bunda akan menunggu kalian di meja makan."

"Iya, Bun."

"Baiklah, Bunda turun, oke? Dan Yoora, jangan ganggu adikmu lagi. Kasihan Chanyeol sampai gemetaran seperti itu!"

Yoora jelas tidak terima. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol yang menyulutkan api terlebih dahulu. "Tapi Bunda—!"

"Yoora." Protes Yoora langsung dihentikan dengan isyarat kedipan pelan dan senyuman khasnya.

 _Wow, Bunda bisa membungkam Noona dengan sekali kedipan. Keren! Aku harus berguru padanya!_

Setelah memastikan Bunda turun, Yoora lagi-lagi menarik tangan adik kecilnya. Lamat-lamat ia membisikkan satu kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol menelan salivanya susah payah. "Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah, kita harus bicara!"

Mampus! Persidangan hidup dan mati akan segera dimulai!

 **.**

Luhan mengeryit heran memikirkan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang semakin aneh. Hmm, bocah itu memang sudah aneh dari sananya, sih. Tapi tetap saja belakangan ini tingkat keanehannya sudah melebihi batas wajar.

Dari semenjak jam pertama ia memperhatikan sebangkunya itu dalam diam, sudah lima kali Chanyeol menabrak orang lain, dua kali tersandung, empat kali salah memasukan makanan ke mulut—yang berakhir dengan baju OSIS-nya penuh dengan noda siomay, dan sekali hampir terhantam bola nyasar dari lapangan futsal, untung Luhan berhasil men- _juggling_ bola dengan mulus. Gini-gini Luhan pernah jadi bintang sepak bola zaman SMP. Nomor punggung 7, lho! Nomor sakral kalau boleh sombong.

Entah Luhan harus menganggap semua keanehan Chanyeol ini sebagai hiburan gratisan atau ikut prihatin dengan tampang Chanyeol yang semakin lusuh. Kantung matanya menghitam, rambutnya sering acak-acakan, dan berkali-kali Luhan harus membenarkan kacamata minusnya yang sering miring. Jujur saja, ia lebih senang melihat Chanyeol sebagai _wibu-bucin-idiot_ daripada om-om yang baru saja ditinggal pergi istrinya, seperti saat ini.

Oh, oh, oh! Bicara tentang istri, sepertinya Luhan bisa menebak darimana asalnya keanehan sebangkunya itu.

Walaupun tidak seratus persen yakin, Luhan tahu kalau keamburadulan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini mesti berhubungan dengan BaekPuppy yang dicintainya. Didukung tingkat komunikasi antara Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang membahas—menggosip—tentang BaekPuppy semakin menurun, bahkan nyaris menyentuh angka nol sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Sebagai sahabat pertama Chanyeol di dunia nyata, tentu Luhan mengemban tugas penting akan kelangsungan hidup satu individu yang sepertinya telah kehilangan semangat menghirup oksigen. Oleh karena itu, berdirilah ia di depan Chanyeol yang sibuk menonton _anime_ — _err_ , lebih tepatnya menonton layar _smartphone_ yang menghitam, karena ia tahu jelas kalau Mo Dao Zu Shi( ***** ) yang dia tonton telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol yang bodoh ini sama sekali tidak sadar!

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa Engkau ciptakan makhluk goblok macam dia?_ Luhan mengelus dada dalam hati.

"Chanyeol," Luhan menyapa sembari menarik _earphone_ yang menyumbat pendengarannya. Lagi-lagi responnya sama, hanya menatap Luhan _lempeng_ dengan mata hitamnya yang semakin sayu.

" _Hey_ , Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau ada masalah belakangan ini _. I don't mind if you—"_

"— _hate me. Because baby, if I were you, I would probably hate me too."_

"…."

"…."

"…."

Oke… ke- _absurd_ -an Chanyeol semakin parah. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi _ngelantur_ dan malah menyambung kata-katanya dengan lagu Rex Orange Country( ***** )?! Pakai acara geleng-geleng kepala lagi! Luhan di sini untuk membantu—demi Tuhan, bukan untuk mengajaknya karokean!

Satu perempatan imajiner muncul di mana-mana. Dengan posisi dirinya yang berdiri memudahkan dirinya untuk menarik kerah OSIS Chanyeol mendekat, mendesis berbahaya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Idiot?!"

Cara ini berhasil menarik fokus sebangkunya itu kepadanya. Terbukti dengan mata jernih Chanyeol kini mengerjap lucu menatapnya bingung. Hampir Luhan mencubit pipi Chanyeol saking gemasnya kalau saja tak sadar situasinya sedang serius.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku melamun lagi." Bahkan setelah dibentak pun nada suaranya masih datar seperti itu.

"Koreksi, kau memang se-la-lu melamun akhir-akhir ini," ejanya lamat-lamat untuk memperjelas kata.

"Benarkah?"

Ah, manis sekali suaramu, Chanyeol. Saking gemasnya Luhan jadi ingin mencubit pantatnya dengan gunting rumput!

"YES, Park- _fucking_ -Chanyeol!"

"Ah… maaf membuatmu khawatir, Lu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, hehe."

 _Apa-apaan dengan tawa yang dipaksakan itu?!_ Luhan _facepalm_. _Ini cobaan, Luhan harus kuat! Lulu pasti bisa!_ Lulu-lulu kecil berpakaian _cheerslearder_ meloncat-loncat dalam pikirannya.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku," Luhan menduduki bangkunya yang berada di samping Chanyeol, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Chanyeol sampai mata keduanya tepat berada dalam satu garis lurus. "Ini bukan masalah aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu atau kau yang mengkhawatirkanku. Ini masalah tentang kau sendiri, Mr. Park. Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak fokus pada apapun, sering tersandung tanpa alasan atau bahkan salah masuk kamar mandi." Luhan bisa melihat rona muka sebangkunya itu menjadi semerah tomat. _Hah, jangan panggil aku Luhan kalau aku tak tahu aib memalukanmu tiga hari lalu, Chan!_ Setelah berkali-kali memuji pengintaiannya dalam hati, Luhan kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya, "kau jadi berkali-kali lipat makin idiot— _to be honest._ Yah… Mungkin tingkahmu itu tidak menganggumu, tapi jelas ini mengangguku sebagai sahabatmu!"

"…."

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi asalkan kau mau menceritakan semuanya aku mungkin bisa membantumu. Percayalah padaku, Chan!"

Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya menunduk dalam. Ia gugup jika ditatap terlalu intens seperti itu. "Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku baik dan sebisa mungkin akan kuhadapi masalah ini sendiri," bibir Chanyeol mengukir satu senyum getir, satu senyuman sedih yang membuat Luhan semakin tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

" _I'm all ears and you can count on me. You know it, right?_ "

" _I know, Lu. Thanks, but no. I'm fine._ "

"Jika kau memang tak butuh bantuan orang lain, setidaknya carilah saran kepada orang yang benar-benar kau percaya. Kau butuh masukan, Chan. Kau butuh saran. Kita memang baru menjadi sahabat, tapi aku sering memperhatikanmu bahkan sebelum kita berkenalan. Aku **tahu** dirimu. Dan aku tahu semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan idolamu itu, kan?"

Chanyeol memang bungkam, tapi dilihat dari keterkejutannya itu, Luhan semakin yakin kalau BaekPuppy lah penyebab semua kegilaan Chanyeol. "Sudah kuduga, tak perlu kau tutupi."

" _How do you know?"_

"Kau tahu, kadang orang yang bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih hidup malah memiliki presentase besar untuk membuatmu hancur berkeping-keping."

"Lu—"

Bunyi bel nan memekakkan membuat Chanyeol harus kembali menelan kalimat yang sudah di ujung bibir. Ia menatap Luhan cemas, takut Luhan makin marah padanya.

Seolah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya itu, Luhan buru-buru menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol, menenangkan. "Hey, aku tidak marah padamu, oke? Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak menegurmu di hari pertama kau 'menggila'. Pulanglah ke rumah dengan hati-hati dan jangan lupa, cari orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan persoalanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan, terima kasih banyak."

"Aish… Chanyeol. _Stop_ berkedip seperti itu! Jika saja tubuhmu tak sebesar _titan,_ aku pasti akan menjadikanmu sebagai adik angkat saat pertama kali kita berkenalan dulu!"

"Eh… adik? Jadi kuharus memanggilmu 'Luhan-hyung'?"

"Kurasa ' _gege_ ' **(*)** terdengar lebih manis daripada ' _hyung_ '."

"Luhan- _ge_?"

"….."

"Lu- _ge_?" Lidahnya terasa lucu setiap mengucapkan kata ' _ge'_ , jadi Chanyeol malah tertawa-tawa sambil berkali-kali berucap ' _gege… gege…'._ Tindakan berbahaya ini jelas mengganggu mental seorang Xi Luhan yang tidak kuat jika dihadapkan dengan makhluk-makhluk imut. Ia memencet hidungnya kuat-kuat, takut darah segarnya mengalir dari sana.

"Arghh, Park Chanyeol! Jadilah bayi saja agar aku bisa menimangmu! Sini peluk _gege-_ mu ini!"

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku, Luhan sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*)Wibupedia :**

 _(sedikit penjelasan untuk pembaca yang tidak terlalu paham dengan istilah awam dan dunia perwibuan di dalam fanfiction)_

\- Imajinasi tentang rasa sakit Park Chanyeol berfokus pada kekecewaannya terhadap **Nisekoi** (False Love)—anime tikung-menikung legendaris. Di sini Chanyeol tidak terima karakter favoritnya Onodera Kosaki dicampakkan oleh Raku Ichijo. Anime ini berakhir dengan Raku hidup bahagia bersama Chitoge sementara waifu kesayangannya si Onodera itu masih menjomblo.

\- Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, **Attack on Titan** adalah series favorite Chanyeol karena ada karakter **Krista—Historia Reiss** , yang dicosplay-kan oleh BaekPuppy cintanya. Jadi, seorang Park Chanyeol sang Pecinta Historia garis keras, kehilangan mood menonton Attack on Titan? Wow, apakah kiamat mulai dekat?

 **\- Mo Dao Zu Shi (** atau **The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation)** adalah anime—donghua buatan Cina yang bergenre misteri. (series ini keren serius, recommended buat kalian yang butuh bahan asupan. Penulis bahkan ngebucin animenya, novelnya, komiknya, live-actionnya, dan audio dramanya. Aish… Lan WangJi, luv you~ #tampar)

\- Chanyeol malah menyambung petuah Luhan dengan lagunya **Rex Orange County** yang berjudul **Untitled.**

 **\- Gege (** _ **Gēgē -**_ _ **哥哥**_ ) adalah istilah bahasa Hokkien yang berarti **Kakak laki-laki** (mirip Hyung kalau dalam Bahasa Korea)

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih aku ucapkan buat kalian, siapa saja yang telah mendukunng fanfiction ini. Love, follow dan favorite dari kalian benar-benar berharga terutama untuk saya sebagai apresiasi diri sendiri. Tak kusangka FF iseng ini mendapat tanggapan yang luar biasa besar.

Dan untuk silent rider atau para pembaca yang hanya menumpang lewat, aku juga mencintai kalian, kok! Tenang saja~

See you when I see you~ Love you all~ 33

 **Next chapter : Chapter 12 - Saran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kendal, 29 Juli 2019**

 **(Kvinnalmaz)**


End file.
